A New Situation
by MakogirlY14
Summary: A mysterious bright light takes Teito, Lance and three other bishops into the past where the planets hero Cloud Strife is facing conflict with new enemies. How will Avalanche handle the ghosts and a prince? Both groups would have to work together to defeat this threat but new secrets involving Clouds family are revealed.
1. Prologue: Intertwine Encounter

**A New Situation**

Note: The characters in both 07 Ghost and Final Fantasy 7 belong to Yuki Amemyia and Yukino Ichihara and Square Enix for Final fantasy 7 so I do not have a claim on them.

Summary: A mysterious light takes Teito, Lance and three other bishops into the past where they are stranded in the land called Midgar where the planets hero Cloud Strife faces conflict with new enemies. How will Avalanche handle the ghosts and a prince? Both teams would have to work together to defeat this threat but new secrets involving Clouds family are revealed.

Characters: Teito, Labrador, Lance, Castor, Frau. Cloud Strife. Tifa Lockhart and many characters

Setting: After bishop examination but before Teito leaves with Frau and at the start of Advent Children in Final Fantasy 7

* * *

 **Prologue**

It all started when Teito Klein finished the exam for the bishop examination. Teito finished dealing with his greatest fear of facing the fear looked like Ayanami but is testing himself on what he can do.

Teito after completing the task reached the handle on the door to the door and opened the door to see Frau one of the bishops of the church. Frau complemented Teitio:'' Well done Teito Klein you passed!'' Teito went along with Frau to where the other three bishops are Labrador, Castor and Lance to be ready to leave the church seeing barsburg soldiers on the ground and an eaten body of what used to be a bishop examiner who paid the price for being a spy was among the bodies on the ground.

Before leaving to where the popes secret emergency escape route, Lance gave a bishop's pass to Teito as he said:'' Here is my farewell gift Teito with this you can travel anywhere in the districts!'' Teito thanked Lance for the pass but the moment didn't last as many barsburg soldiers came from both sides of the hallway blocking the path.

Castor showed a calm expression otherwise used his manipulation zaiphion to restrain the barsburg forces until they fall unconscious. Lance used his bascules to put up a zaiphion barrier for the group then sends his zaiphion to knock the enemy forces down.

Lance exclaimed at them for invading the church:'' To those who invade the church, the wielder of the eye of Mikhail is gone leave the innocent people alone!'' By the time all of them cleared the path with the soldiers not standing there came more reinforcements from the group sounded they need Teito and Frau to escape. As they are almost distracted the barsburg soldiers stopped as if they are frozen in time but Teito and the bishops.

Frau with the other two looked at Lance at a accusing look and said:'' Lance now is not the time to use your abilities in a place like this and if they end up being harmed….!'' Lance replied quickly:'' I didn't do any of this or at least I do not think so but Frau up ahead there is a light!''

Labrador noticed this to as the light formed into green tendrils of light in the middle of the hallway not affecting the frozen soldiers and heading towards Teito with the bishops. The light touched them and Teito shouted:'' What is this green light I need to escape the church but the others are caught up, everyone stays together!''

The light died down leaving the human soldiers behind unfrozen as if confused where the child and four bishops gone to with one of them panicking on what the chief or his black hawks would do to them:'' Chief Ayanami will not be pleased to know that these people just disappeared with the boy or worse send the Blackhawks after us!''

Meanwhile in another place

There is a person standing in front of a rusted sword known as the buster sword, the man is paying respects to an old friend at this spot the friend died at. The name of this man is Cloud Strife he has blond hair with blue mako eyes and black clothing as he finished what he came for he went to his motorcycle Fenrir to leave the sight.

Fenrir is where Cloud keeps some of his swords in time of need. Cloud leaves the area where you could see the ruined Midgar city a head and city of edge. However Cloud did not know he is being followed by three silver haired individuals. Their names are Kadaj the short long haired the leader, Yazoo the long haired one the middle and Loz the short haired one who is the oldest.

The three of them rode to the spot where the buster sword lay and kicked it down before talking:'' Is that big brother down there, do you think he will be glad to see us?'' Asked Yazoo before Loz said to Yazoo not to cry and then Kadaj ordered them to fight cloud.

For a while Cloud rode on Fenrir back to Aerith's church until he saw silver haired individuals attack him, Loz shot at him saying:'' Where is mother?'' Yazoo attack after before saying:'' We know you hid her brother!'' Cloud tried to ride away from them before drawing out his sword to defend himself. Cloud thought about what he just scene _what is going on who are these two and why do they look like_ _him?_

Later the two of them withdrew on Kadaj's orders leaving Cloud alone thinking what just happened. This moment didn't last upon Cloud seeing five lights from the sky going in directions with one going to Edge, another at the church, one in the forbidden forest and two heading towards he is.

Cloud took a look at the lights as it looks like people and one is a brown haired and the other blond with a side curl to the right. Cloud jumped up to catch them before laying them on the ground looking at the features. Both of them had white robes with a cross and the blond had a black outfit with a white part with a cross also.

Cloud checked their pulses only to find out both are cold but show breathing motions. Cloud voiced his opinion:'' Who are these two and what happened to them to be this hurt not only that their skins are cold?'' Cloud thought that he should contact the others on what happened at the same time treat wounds.

* * *

Note: This my prologue of a new situation, in this one it starts with Teito and Frau about to leave the church after fighting the barsburg soldiers but a mysterious green light stops time in the area they are in and takes the bishops along with Frau and Teito into another place. While Cloud meets the silver haired trio and begin to fight but sees something unexpected.

Next time it would show Teito interact with the surroundings he is in but meets someone who is willing to help him find his allies.


	2. Chapter 1: City of Edge

A New Situation

Chapter 1 : City of Edge

Teito had only just woken up from his landing to see the blue sky and is on the ground. Teito looked around his surroundings to see rusted buildings, when he stands up he sees a sign up ahead that says City of Edge. He wondered to himself about the others:'' What happened and where is Frau and the others?''

Teito saw the people walking by and decided to talk to them on where he is but saw dark spots on their bodies. Teito thought about this strange condition _What are those dark spots on their bodies and why are all these people look scared?_

While Teito is left thinking about what to do a black haired woman approached him and said: ''Hello there are you lost?'' Teito looked up at her and looked at her for a moment as she wore strange black outfit with black gloves, wondering why she is talking to him.

Teito replied:'' I am looking for four of my friends I am separated from and I am lost in this place!'' The black haired woman seemed confused but said:'' Sorry I do not know who your friends are but I know someone who can be on a lookout what's your name?''

Teito introduced himself:'' My name is Teito Klein an apprentice in training to a bishop!'' The black haired woman looked interested in what the boy in front of her said and said:'' Well my name is Tifa Lockhart welcome to the city of Edge Teito!''

Teito was careful on whether or not he can trust her with what happened to him but does not tell her. Tifa interrupted to tell him something on bishops:'' There has not been any bishops here ever since what happened two years ago, and Teito how did you end up here?

After hearing this, Teito did not know how to tell her how he got here without sounding crazy and she may not believe him so he made up a reason:'' Well a few days ago my friends and I with my other friend Frau were on these vehicles to go to a place quickly but were out of gas, we split up looking for gas but separated from each other and I hit a rock!''

Tifa thought that Teito is not telling her the real reason and that he is nervous saying it in front of someone he does not know. Later Tifa seeing that Teito does not have a place to stay offers Teito to stay at the seventh heaven bar for a while.

'' But Tifa I can't stay at your place I would be a burden to you!'' said Teito as he reassures Tifa he is fine and can find a place to stay but ends up going with her by a little convincing. Once both of them arrived the place, they saw two children a boy and girl sitting on the chairs of the bars.

The girl has brown hair with a ribbon in her hair, the boy had brown hair with blue eyes and a bandage on his forehead. Both of them looked at the door seeing Tifa came back except with a guest.

The girl runs towards Tifa is and happily said:'' Welcome back Tifa and who is this boy with you?''

Tifa led Teito to the center of the room and introduced him:'' Marlene, Denzel this is Teito Klein he is a young boy looking for four of his friends and got lost so he will be staying with us for a while!''

Teito looked up at the two children and greeted nervously:'' It is nice to meet you two, I promise I won't bother you much longer until I find my friends!''

The girl Marlene smiled at Teito stating:'' Don't worry you're not a bother you can stay until you find your friends surely you do not need to rush!'' However Denzel felt his rash acting up touched his forehead with it going down to reveal the dark spots Teito saw.

Teito saw what made Denzel have the bandage and spoke to him:'' You have the dark spots just like the people outside and are you okay?'' Both Tifa and Marlene looked at each other realizing Teito is talking about the geostigma a disease that is infecting the citizens of edge and Tifa lectured Teito.

'' Teito that subject is sensitive to Denzel and that he wants to find a cure for this!'' Teito regretted having to point it out apologized:'' I am sorry Denzel I did not mean to bring out something you don't like is that I do not know what it is and I never seen it before!''

Tifa calmed down understanding that Teito never seen this before or heard of but decided to help explain what the geostigma is. Teito also talked to the three of them on why the city is named Edge:'' I know I am not from here but what happened to the people in this city and how did they develop these dark spots on their bodies?''

Tifa instructed Teito with the two other children to take a seat on the chairs while she explains what the illness is and how Edge came to be.

'' Well it happened two years ago when the ruined city you saw earlier is Midgar the capital city of mako had been destroyed when a meteor struck the city. My friends who are Avalanche helped stopped a corrupt organization named Shinra but we faced a greater enemy Sephiroth!'' Teito is surprised that the group of friends avalanche was basically an eco terrorist group but with good intentions of saving the earth he lived on or known as Gaia from any more damage.

Teito wanted to ask how did they defeat Sephiroth but heard the more terrible things that Sephiroth did such as summoning a meteor to strike Gaia and the reason why the citizens of Edge were infected he was furious.

Tifa then explained what happened to one of her friends during this time:'' One of my friends Aerith was killed by that monster Sephiroth while she used the holy materia or you can say magic to pray to the planet to get rid of meteor by that time she was not with the team but Cloud my other friend was too late to save her as her wounds was to deep!''

'' But wait if Aerith succeeded in using holy how come the sickness still happened?'' But Tifa already said that once meteor was vanquished, Sephiroth somehow had infected some of the lifestream and some of that is in the waters and that is how the sickness known as geostigma came to be.

'' As for how Sephiroth was defeated our teammate Cloud Strife my childhood friend is the one to finish the blow thus saving us all so he was famous for being one of the heroes since the Jenova incident!'' Teito was relieved that Cloud stopped the enemy but heard about a being named Jenova but didn't want to ask about that as it seemed not important to ask about.

Teito then asked one final question:'' Tifa why did Sephiroth act like this if you said he used to be a general for Shinra what made him turn bad?'' Marlene was the one to state what happened:'' A long time ago before the incident with meteor, Sephiroth was known as a war hero a general and that he was the strongest soldier there is but he arrived in a village in Nibelheim where Cloud use to live, he went to the Shinra mansion library he spent days in there!''

'' However once he read the books he found out he was not normal and that his mother 'Jenova' was said to be one of the ancients two thousand years ago but Sephiroth learned that he might be an ancient(cetra) but Jenova was really an alien so he burned Nibelheim to the ground!'' Explained Marlene in a sad expression thinking of what happened.

Likewise Teito begun to feel sad about Cloud the hero whose home was burned and that some of his family was killed by Sephiroth. Teito understood that Cloud fought Sephiroth maybe for revenge of his mother's death the same how Teito wants Ayanami dead for being involved in his best friend Mikage's death at the barsburg church.

Before Teito noticed it there was a loud ringtone from Tifa and Tifa answered it before hanging up. Tifa turned back to the children:'' I have talked to the others and that they didn't see Cloud yet!'' Denzel who was quiet the entire time spoke up:'' But Cloud will come back soon right and that he never gives up!''

Teito believed that these people can have hope in finding a cure for geostigma but thought about Labradors healing zaiphon,like can he help Denzel? Teito looked happy at this told Tifa and the others about his friends:'' I think I have an idea one of my friends named Labrador has healing abilities and that he might help Denzel with his condition!''

Tifa after hearing what he said was unsure at first but gave it a try:'' Teito if your friends can help us then you can tell me who they are so that we can look for them!''

Meanwhile with Cloud

Cloud had only just bandaged up the brown haired man with glasses but the blond had strangely healed at a fast pace not like a human as is the same for the other. Suddenly the two of them woke up standing up only for the brunette to wince in pain in his shoulder while the other looked at their surroundings then saw Cloud.

Cloud was careful around these two individuals and said:'' You're awake and the fall must of been rough for the two of you!''

The blond haired man questioned where he is:'' Where are we and what is that?'' as he pointed towards the ruins of what seemed to be a city. The other man observed Cloud if he is an enemy but Cloud answered:'' This place is a desert right beside Midgar a city or what's left of it and who are you two?''

The brown haired man introduced both his friend and himself:'' My name is Castor and the curly haired is Lance both of us are bishops of the barsburg church!'' Cloud listened and wondered how did the two of them ended up here where the barsburg kingdom was far away considering Shinra had made a peace treaty with them making them barsburg's allies.

Cloud then stated about there were little to none bishops in Midgar:'' There has not been any bishops in Midgar for years and that those who are will be sent to hiding ever since Shinra cooperation was taking mako from the planet and conflict happens!''

Both Lance and Castor were shocked to hear that there are no current bishops and that they are in a foreign land but Midgar sounds familiar somewhere. They ask Cloud if he'd seen three other people just like them with two adults and a teenager

However Cloud said to the two of them:'' I didn't see any others here but I saw three green lights as one is heading to the city over the ruins of Midgar Edge, one in the forbidden forest and the last one heading towards a old church!''

Lance being relieved said to Cloud:'' By the way what's your name and will you really help us?'' Cloud turned away from the two introducing himself:'' Cloud Strife and yes I will help you find them I can contact others to be on a lookout and follow me if you want to go to the city of Edge!''

As the three people head to where the two bishops friend is in Edge, a mysterious voice was being projected from a stream of green tendrils, it is the life stream.

The voice came from one of the souls there and is a dark figure that could not be seen said:'' So the planet sends for five people to stop my plans and that they are not what they seem!''

* * *

Note: It seems like Teito and the bishops were brought to where Cloud and Avalanche are on purpose but why are their role in helping Cloud? Meanwhile there is a figure seen in the end of the chapter can you guess who it is?

Next chapter will show Frau, Labrador and a member of Avalanche next. Moreover Frau ends up in the forbidden forest wonders around until seeing three people by the lake and runs into a misunderstanding with one of Clouds allies.


	3. Chapter 2: The Forest

A New Situation

Chapter 2: The Forest

In a lone quiet forest it had one person standing up from the impact of the landing the person is Frau. He looked around his surroundings to see white trees in a forest with green grass which was unusual since the trees he'd seen was brown and green. Frau wondered where he is and what type of forest is this.

Frau thought about the trees he saw _why are the tree's here white not the normal color?_ He then stopped at a large lake and looked at it and saw something inside the lake which looks like a corpse of a girl. Suddenly Frau was shocked of seeing one in the lake and thought _what is a corpse doing in the lake did someone put her there as a resting place and I heard something coming._

Frau went to one of the trees behind it and stayed still to look around to see three silver haired men walking up to the lake. They are discussing about something where the leader (Kadaj) spoke first:'' We have to find mother and I know big brother hid her from us and I will visit the president if he has her!'' The short haired man (Loz) replied:'' Don't worry we will find mother no matter what it takes!''

The long one(Yazoo) remains silent throughout the conversation, Frau stated what he heard and thinks that the three of them were lost souls who are missing their mother who their big brother kept away from but had second thoughts when hearing a disturbing plan.

Kadaj revealed some of their plans involving the infected children:'' Let us gather the children with mother's cells like us with Geostigma in the city of Edge so that we will have reunion and not even big brother can stop us!''

Frau just by hearing this figures out that this plan of the three silver haired men is bad and that he has to find a way to find the others to at least inform them that innocent children will be harmed in this reunion. Frau waited until they left so that he will be alone. He felt hopeful that Teito or the three bishops are in Edge but the problem is where it is and how to get there.

He then stood thinking about how long it is that he is separated from the others most importantly being away from Teito for too long _Crap I need to get to the brat before forty eight hours pass otherwise the collar would explode._

Once Frau was about to leave the area he thought of the girl who died whose body is in the lake and that if her love ones miss her and that god would let her be reborn. Suddenly Frau came to a stop when he sensed something familiar but old in a way he had not heard of before in a distant land. His instincts lead him to a cave of sorts and saw the symbols on the cave and went inside it.

Frau did not know why he had to go here and thought _has anyone discovered this place in the far ends of this forest and why is it drawing me here?_ But little did Frau know he was being watched by a man in red cloak with a left claw on his hand and black clothing. Frau continued deeper into the cave when he stopped in front of a big place with two doors with a tint of green color on the outside.

But he gasped when the place in general looks like the cuvere back at the barsburg church right beside Relikt's statue and he whispered:'' Why is there a cuvere here in the middle of a strange forest but not only that there is only seven ghosts not another one and there is no eighth ghost!''

But Frau took a closer look at the cuvere noticing it is written in the language of the gods as it read _those who enter the cuvere of the eighth shall present themselves worthy and present the scythe for entrance._

Frau was beginning to feel all his doubts were wrong that a new ghost existed all these years without anyone from barsburg finding out but the ghosts. As he anxiously read more of it the name he could get out from the writing is Leben. Unfortunately Frau did not have enough time to read it all the way and was distracted by a noise coming from outside. Frau left the cave hoping with the others they could help decipher the message and see what is inside someday.

Before leaving the cave he notices a symbol of a sphere in the middle surrounded by a circle with two curve lines sticking out downward and connected it must be the mysterious eighths symbol. The more he pictures of how it is possible for a new addition to the seven he suspected that the ghost inside him Zehel lead him here for a reason he did not understand yet.

Just as the man was about to check what that sound was he caught sight of a shiny green sphere in the lake so he went to the edge of the lake to take it out but it was too shiny for a ghost like him to hold for too long. So Frau set the sphere down onto the ground only to here gunshots behind him aiming at him, he moved away.

A man came from behind the trees; he has a clawed left hand with a red cloak and black clothing pointing his gun at Frau. He growled at him and warned him to leave the object alone:'' Leave the white materia alone if you want to live!''

Frau didn't move a step ad tried to assure the man he wasn't stealing anything: ''Wait I did not steal anything I found this orb in the lake and wondered who left it there!'' The other man did not seem convinced but Frau touched his arm where Verloren's scythe is and tried to stop it from bursting out attacking the threat. The other man pointed his gun at Frau's chest if he made a wrong move before thinking _this man seems to not be an enemy or aligned with Shinra before their fall_ the man lowered the gun and spoke to Frau:'' I apologize for the misunderstanding my name is Vincent Valentine and may I ask who you are?''

Frau seems reluctant at first but said:'' My name is Frau I happen to end up in the wrong place and that I was separated from my companions a while back and do you know where the city of Edge is?'' The man now named Vincent responded:'' I know where Edge is you can talk to a woman I know there that may have seen your friends!'' Frau along with Vincent left the area but not before Frau glanced at the cave wondering how he can explain to the other bishops what this means having an unknown cuvere at a land not only that but a possibility that the first generation ghosts may hide a deep secret than they thought about having a new ghost.

Meanwhile in a church with a roof fallen apart a man named Labrador with white hair stood where the door to the church is observing the place around the church and knocked the door. The door opened already and he stepped inside. Labrador spotted flowers in the middle of the church alone and talked to them:'' Hello little ones where is your caretaker and sorry if I intruded I am lost!''

In a moment of silence with the flowers Labrador felt sad for them having lost their caretaker a young girl and that he should ask anyone who knows the place he is in if there is a place he can stay at or know where to go nearby and moved out of the way. Until he saw a spirit appear before him it is a girl wearing a red dress and a ribbon on her head she turned towards him to acknowledge his presence.

The girl spirit greeted towards Labrador:'' Hello Profe I am expecting you and would like to talk to you!'' Labrador being surprised on how she knew his identity as one of the seven ghosts stepped forward and said:'' How do you know who I am and what is this place I am in not only that why am I sent here?''

* * *

Note:So far Frau meets Vincent Valentine who is a ex-turk and how do you think Avalanche are going to deal with five newcomers coming to the city of Edge and that one of them(Teito) is a fugitive on the run from the barsburg military while the other four are not normal? So who is this mysterious eighth ghost and how were they were born? Well that would be for later chapters once everyone meets up again.

In the next chapter it will have Frau arrive to find Teito in the bar where Tifa and the children are but refrains from telling him what he exactly saw until the bishops are gathered. At the same time Labrador finished talking to the spirit who is in the church and has to find some way to warn the others of a new danger.


	4. Chapter 3: Warnings

A New Situation

Chapter 3: Warnings

The girl looked at Labrador with a calm expression as she said to him:'' Now Profe I can only answer each question at a time and that only I can have special connections to the planet!'' Labrador only staid still where he was and spoke to the spirit:'' Will you answer each question in mind but not only that what's your name and what is your connection to the planet?''

The girl introduced herself:'' My name is Aerith the last of a race called the cetra and I stayed two years ago helping a group called Avalanche to fight the calamity and the greatest enemy they faced while the planet Gaia was in danger!'' Labrador realizes that this girl in front of him was killed by someone and that she was known as the last of her race the cetra but still wondered how the chief of heaven is connected with the planet besides its creation.

However the girl now named Aerith as if she read his mind revealed new information:'' Actually your chief of heaven had another goddess working under him named Minerva who is in charge of the lifestream or known as the life and afterlife for the people of Midgar and created the weapon entities that eliminate any threats!'' The bishop hearing more about the goddess and did not know about these weapons asked the spirit:'' Aerith what are these weapons and how do they respond to the planets call?''

Aerith replied in a calm tone:'' Well the weapons are like the planets backup just in case and help protect the planet from any potential threats to the point that two years ago they went after humans!'' In addition, Labrador was shocked about hearing this and connects to the rest of the ruined place he was surrounded in thinking that these beings caused this or something else. Not only that out of all the threats the weapons could go after they attacked humans because of what they did draining mako(life blood) from the planet.

Labrador wanted to know more of what happened in this place: '' If they went after the humans then what happened to the citizens of Midgar when it was destroyed?'' Aerith reluctantly told the bishop what happened:'' During that time a great enemy named Sephiroth came to take the black materia an object of powerful destructive magic known to summon a meteor to destroy the planet's surface but the planet used the lifestream to get rid of it but a disease known as Geostigma came and infected many of them!''

Just before Labrador spoke a word to Aerith she glanced up the hole on the roof sensing something is calling her informed him:'' I am sorry Profe I have to go now but be warned you or your friends will not be the only ones sent to Midgar, new arrivals will soon come to stop you!''

'' Wait what am I supposed to watch out for and what do you mean my friends and I were summoned here and who are the new arrivals?'' Aerith began to fade away and walked away then turning towards Labrador giving him a tip to finding one of his friends:'' Labrador one of your friends is with a woman named Tifa Lockhart go join up with the others as they will soon go there in a bar called the seventh heaven!'' Then she already left the church leaving the bishop alone to think of what her warning meant and how he can contact the others about this danger.

So he set out of the church looking for this bar as he first needed to find a map or a person who knows the place. Many hours passed as the bishop clearly end up lost walked right into a teenaged girl wearing a strange outfit with black hair. The person landed on the ground looking at Labrador and looked upset told him: Hey watch where you are going mister!''

'' Oh I am sorry miss I was looking for someone and it is sunset right now and do your know where a bar called Seventh Heaven is by any chance?'' The girl snapped out of being upset and thought over that this might be a tourist but is unlikely considering the state of the place replied:'' Wait if you are looking for that place my friend Tifa is there and I can give you the direction to where she is and my name is Yuffie a friend of hers!''

Labrador sound relived to find someone who knows this Tifa and the place went with her but was being extra careful since Aerith warned him and went along the path given. Yuffie finished giving instructions said;'' By the way sir what is your name and where did you come from!'' Only for the man went off already as she thought that things were getting weird already.

Meanwhile with Frau and Vincent they left the forbidden forest and was being led to the city arrived at the bar. Vincent put his hand out stopping Frau from going forward as he instructed:'' Wait let me knock on the door to speak to the owner then you can enter is that clear?'' Frau hesitated but nodded and stood outside as the door being knocked from Vincent brought the attention to lady wearing a black outfit with gloves and long black hair as she greeted Vincent and looked towards Frau and said:'' Hello you must be Frau, Teito told me a lot about you and he is inside right now playing a card game with Marlene and Denzel!'' Frau realizing Teito is here looked around the room to see Teito playing card game with a girl named Marlene.

Once Teito spotted Frau he stood up from his seat ending his game with Marlene and walked up to him being glad to see him:'' Frau I can't believe you're here as the others are not here yet!'' Frau informed Teito about what happened to him before getting here:'' Listen Teito while we were split off from the others I ended up in a strange forest with a cave and I have discovered something unbelievable but real!'' Teito looked confused as to what Frau was talking about moved to open his mouth to ask what it was.

But Frau interrupted quickly by whispering in the boy's right ear enough that only the two of them can hear:'' Wait I can't tell you what I saw yet until Lance, Castor or Labrador are here and not to mention I cannot say anything about it here!'' Teito thought _this is strange what was so important that Frau had to not tell me what it was he saw back in the forest and could it be that this land we are in has many secrets after all?_

Suddenly Vincent Valentine sensed a new presence away from the bar and said:'' Tifa there is someone away from here and it is best to bring the two of them!'' Both Frau and Teito knew he was talking about them and that this might be another lead to finding one of their three companions. So all of them except the children stayed behind and went out until stopping in front of a scene happening of two people standing.

One of the figures was a man infected with Geostigma with the spots appearing on the arms and the other man has white hair moved down to put his hand over the spots and a bright glow appeared. The man on the ground didn't feel as much pain as before looked at the kind person:'' Thank you so much sir I don't feel as much pain as before, who are you?''

However Teito's eye widened once Labrador introduced himself as a bishop helping others in need and Teito shouted:'' Bishop Labrador!'' Frau being relived as well went over to Labrador after he finished using healing zaiphion on that infected man.

''Lab it is good to see you are safe as well and have you seen Castor or Lance? Frau said only for Labrador to shake his head. This happy reunion was interrupted by the two people behind them Vincent and Tifa as she spoke to him:'' That glowing light earlier what power is it and are you one of Teito's friends?''

The bishop turned towards her with a gentle expression as he said:'' Well I have this gift that helps heal others and there are others like me who have this ability and yes I am Teito's friend!'' Tifa thought it over on how not only it was not even a full day past that strangers from distant lands end up in Edge and thinks about what Teito claimed that this friend of his has healing abilities to help Denzel might come true after all.

Tifa explained to Labrador on needing his help reluctantly:'' Excuse me Mr. Labrador but I have to say a young boy in my care is ill and I was hoping you could help him?'' Labrador hearing that someone is in need of help went with her to where her friend was to try to heal that spot going with the others.

Meanwhile in another place a tall figure looked down through the scene at the planet to view two men Lance and Castor following the spiky blond Cloud Strife going through the desert to stop in front of a building. The figure observed them for a while and changed to the next scenery to a boy with brown hair and green emerald eyes with two men and noticed how that the boy has _something _ dark inside him that no human can hold and that this boy along with four others would be threats to his plan including Avalanche and Cloud.

The figure stepped forward from the green light of tendrils revealing long silver hair and a outfit but not showing his face. The man paid attention to these particular people and said:'' These people are not normal with four of them not normal and the boy is a mystery to me but so be it if she wants to stop me and I will go against them to bring my own arrivals to Midgar!'' Just as the person said this, he opened a new portal revealing the Barsburg church being invaded by the soldiers with a special group looking for the vessel of the eye of Mikhail and focused his attention on the group who had a strong aura then the human soldiers.

* * *

Note: So far this is my third chapter and that Labrador spoke to the spirit of a girl named Aerith who warns him about there will be'' new arrivals'' who will be in their way to help Avalanche with the threat against the three silver haired trio. But the mysterious person in the end of the chapter is someone we know is coming but what does he mean by sending his arrivals? Also there is a mystery on how Aerith knew Labradors identity as a seven ghost and this will be revealed later once all the bishops and Teito reunite.

However that is for the later chapters to figure that out and next chapter will focus on Lance, Castor and Cloud who ends up in a place where Cloud speaks to a person he knows on what just happened but they will be suspicious about Lance or Castor on how they appeared out of no where and assume is the work of the planet. Meanwhile Lance and Castor are spotted by two turks at a bad timing when Cloud talks to someone.


	5. Chapter 4: Shinra

A New Situation

Chapter 4 : Shinra

Ever since the bishops had been found falling from the sky in green lights, Cloud Strife lead the two of them to a path heading towards the city of Edge. But not before stopping in front of a building with stairs leading to the door. Cloud got off his vehicle and walked forward to the place and turned towards Lance and Castor to tell them to wait for a while: '' Both of you wait here I need to talk to someone important about some things and do not wander off!" So Cloud went up to the building leaving the two bishops alone for a while as it is quiet. The quiet sound did not last until Castor spoke to Lance in a calm tone: '' Lance do you have a feeling that maybe all five of us are brought here and that those lights appearing are not accidental?'' Lance making a confused expression said:'' What are you implying and why would someone or something bring us out in a middle of nowhere unless they need our help considering our secret identities!"

Castor shook his head when hearing about what Lance suggested that something took them away from the barsburg church:'' I have no idea but who ever this being is we have to be prepared to confront them and that the humans don't know who we really are and have no choice to erase their memory if it comes to that!'' Lance agreed with Castor on what needs to be done if humans ever found out that certain people in the church are not human no matter how uncomfortable this is as he changed the topic about the person they met Cloud:'' Hey glasses that young man we met earlier Cloud Strife, I can't help but sense something special about him that makes me take interest!''

Castor being careful not to raise his voice at his comrade replied:'' Lance please do not use your powers to do what I think you are doing plus you are right about Cloud being strange even to us and could it be that the people of Edge can wield different abilities than ours?''

'' No I won't use my powers here and that I will not make false accusations!'' Just before Castor could talk a gunshot is being aimed towards where they are making the bishops move out of the way to face the offender.

However what they saw at the front is a man who looked around in his twenties with red hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black suit wielding a gun. The man smirked at the two people and walked forwards as he spoke out:'' Well there seems to be two lone guys standing away from here waiting to be shot down considering boss hadn't expect more visitors and I suggest you get out of here while I allow it!'' Lance feeling nervous looked towards Castor to know how to deal with this problem but Castor gave him a look to stand down to let him take over. Castor put his hands up carefully not to make a wrong move thinking that using his manipulative zaiphon is not the best thing to use to talk but is prepared as he talked to the man:'' Wait my companion and I were told here to wait here by someone until he gets back and I did not mean to intrude but please let us go so there will no violence!''

The red haired man scoffed at that not believing that someone told these two strange individuals to wait here said:'' Oh yeah then who is this person who told the both of you to wait?'' Lance answered first when Castor gave him a look that says what on earth is he doing:'' Well the person we encountered is Cloud Strife as both my companion and I are local bishops from a far away land !'' The man lowered down the small gun to listen to what Lance said is true and sighed:'' So it was Cloud who brought the two of you here and makes me wonder why two bishops from a distant land bother to come here!'' Lance made a explanation that is a half truth despite being a honest person and considered telling the truth would label both Castor and himself crazy so he is being careful not to tell this man that the five of them appeared in bright lights crash landing towards the ground.

'' Let me get this straight there were five of you finding a shelter and using transportation vehicles and then both of you fell onto the ground once the vehicle is damaged on the way?'' Questioned the man towards the curly haired bishop to find he is being serious about this. Lance nodded his head as he confirmed it:'' Yes, my friend and myself hope to find our friends on time!''

Castor was amazed that Lance decided to tell a half lie while understanding he is trying to protect the both of them. Looking towards the red haired man to see what he reacts to this only to see a relaxed face as he said:'' Hmm I will see what I can do once Cloud is finished talking to my boss!'' Later a figure in the same black suit like the red haired guy appeared in the scene. He was bald looking with slight tan skin wearing what seems to be shades walking towards the man only to stop once he saw the two other people.

The large man being not surprised spoke:''Reno you do know that Rufus will not be accepting any visitors especially strange people he didn't see before so hurry up to leave!''

The redhead now named Reno flinched at his comrades tone to reveal what he just learned:'' But Rude it was Cloud Strife who is with them told them to wait here to talk to the boss!'' Rude looking annoyed told Reno off that these two are not important for their boss to be concerned about:'' Our boss will not be interested in two newcomers here at the ruins of Midgar but did you say that they are bishops?'' Reno nodded at his partner and agreed with the two bishops to stand and wait.

Meanwhile

It only seemed that Cloud would not go serious on beating the Turk Reno and managed to lock him outside the building with pointing his sword at Rude going out as he went inside to talk to someone. Cloud saw a person on a wheelchair covered in some clothing covering his face as it was a white color. The person's name is Rufus Shinra the son of the late president of the Shinra organization is currently injured in a wheelchair. Rufus said:'' Good you fight like the soldier you claimed to be!'' Cloud glanced at the vice president clearly not denying he was not really a soldier he first thought and said:'' Rufus Shinra? Well I felt sorry for you!'' Rufus looked up at him to tell him the reason how he survived the explosion on the Shinra tower:'' The day of the explosion..!'' Cloud interrupted him for what he was about to explain said:'' What do you want from me really? Who were those guys that attacked me'' Rufus stopped talking about what really happened at the explosion said:'' We need you Cloud!'' Cloud refused by saying not interested only for Rufus showing that he understands what the company did to the planet and owes them so as to makes thing right.

Cloud stopped moving at a moment reconsidering the man's words as he continued talking about what his agents the turks went to the north to see what is there but reveals that a gang, Kadaj's group attacked one of his best Turks Tseng and Elena. Cloud revealed that after fighting kadaj's group he met two men who were falling down from the sky in bright lights along with three others.

'' Two people falling in a bright light this is odd but do you believe that it is the work of the planet who sent the five of them?'' exclaimed Rufus who is taking interest in these newcomers asked if he can bring the two of them(Lance and Castor) to meet him. Cloud not exactly knowing what Rufus is about to do kept his guard up if he makes one wrong move. Cloud reluctantly agreed to have the two bishops here to meet Rufus. Cloud went down to see the Turks Reno and Rude already making threats to Lance and Castor. However once they saw Cloud come back from the talk, they backed away asking Cloud what did Rufus say but Cloud reported that Rufus says he would like to talk to Lance and Castor the bishops since they already introduced themselves while Cloud is talking with the president. Both of the bishops being suspicious to suddenly having the men's boss wants an audience with them went with Cloud to meet him.

Castor stepped into the room with Lance to see a man on a wheelchair with a cloth over his face and knows not to talk out of turn. The clothed man spoke first in a calm tone:'' Welcome the two of you must be the ones Cloud found on the way here!'' Lance uneasily replied:'' Yes we are and we heard you want to talk to us mister…!'' The man laughed a bit to assure them that they are not being threatened:'' Please call me president Rufus Shinra as I am the current leader of the cooperation or at least what's left of it and you are not being threatened!'' Castor remembering the name of Shinra as the organization responsible for the planet's current state and slowly draining its life source as he heard that the bishops that used to be in Midgar were forced to go into hiding or there were none left.

Castor expression darkened once he focused on Rufus Shinra to exclaim:'' I heard about the Shinra corporation who made an impact on the citizens in Midgar how it is because of them many lives were suffering for their ways and how are you any different _Rufus Shinra_?'' Lance eye's widened of seeing his friend summoning the zaiphon strings from his fingertip about to stretch out thought what Castor intended to do to the disabled president _Castor is going to try to punish Rufus for what his people did to the innocents and revealing our powers are dangerous I have to stop him now._

Lance grabbed Castors right hand immediately before inflicting any pain on the disabled man and scolded:'' Castor stop we are not causing conflict on anyone and if I were you stop and listen to what he has to say maybe he can help us find Frau, Labrador or Teito!'' Castor ripped his arm from Lance's grip withdrawing his zaiphon; calming down so he looked at Rufus. In addition to witnessing a strange thread like power emerge from the brown haired bishop, Cloud wondered what it is exactly he recognizes this from somewhere before.

Rufus not being upset at the behavior Castor presented went along with him and replied:'' I see you have heard of the sins the company did in the name of Shinra but I assure you I will make amends to the damage left behind to fix what happened!''

Castor listened to his explanation decided to apologize and introduce himself:'' My apologies for being disrespectful my name is Castor and this is Lance, we are from the Barsburg church in the seventh district!''

'' No last names I assume but I will not mind if you don't want to tell and on to business I know the five of you crash landed on Midgar with your friends splitting away then Cloud found the two of you!'' Moreover by mentioning the subject of last names it drove a uncomfortable feeling to Lance and Castor reminding them of their old family from their old lives. Lance was the one to speak out before Castor as he tried to make Rufus understand:'' President Rufus I do not like mentioning last names because it is a painful reminder about what happened in my past as for how we crash landed is something that you would not believe!''

'' Oh do tell what is unlikely to believe then I can help you!'' Said Rufus while looking at Lance to give details on how he ended up in the desert. Lance faced Castor to have permission to tell the truth and he nodded. Lance began telling the story first from when one of the students studying to become a bishop Teito went with four bishops to escape from Barsburg's imperial soldiers sent to capture him for suspecting him to be the user of an ancient power known as the eye of Mikhail. The escape to the passage way out of the church was being blocked with backup soldiers surrounding his group. It seemingly looks like they are being overpowered when time stopped for a short time and green tendrils of light came towards the group, separating them to different locations. With Lance done telling it made Cloud and Rufus thinking whether or not that it is the lifestream that took them away from the church to here but if it is why did it send them here?

Cloud broke the silence revealing what being brought the two bishops to the desert right beside the ruined Midgar:'' Lance, Castor I believe that the planet itself the lifestream brought the five of you here to this land with a purpose that we do not know yet and the power called zaiphon you mentioned in the story what is it?''

However Rufus dismissed them all to leave the room understanding that everyone should head back now and entrusted Cloud to watch the two of them.

Once all left the building the Turks saw them off in the distance heading towards the city of Edge. Cloud understands that the two bishops had no choice to tell Rufus about their story but feels they are hiding a huge secret so they went to Clouds apartment to stay for the day. It is there that the two bishops will explain more about zaiphon and what it can do including talking about what their friends are like back at the church.

* * *

Meanwhile in another place a flying ship hovered over the huge Barsburg church in stopping at one place waiting for the commander in the ship called the Ribidzile where it has a huge dragon with it. The people inside the room are the soldiers from Barsburg but there are a special group of people called the Blackhawks standing up with their leader chief Ayanami the silver haired man sitting on his chair trying to track where Teito is only to find nothing.

Until one unfortunate soldier told the bad news to chief Ayanami and his men as he reported:'' Chief Ayanami sir, the soldiers at the barsburg church mentioned that they saw a young emerald boy possibly the wielder with four bishops with him fighting and then one moment they all vanished out of thin air!''

However the poor guy didn't get to talk more about this fact when Ayanami blasted a wars at him therefore killing the soldier. Ayanami is angry that the search mission for Teito Klein is somehow interrupted not to mention those four bishops are apart of a group that Ayanami despises called the seven ghosts and they too vanished.

'' Useless, how dare they not do anything to catch one boy with four bishops escaping but the excuse of vanishing out of thin air!'' scowled Ayanami who is in a bad mood. But one of his subordinates the one with short black hair and shades named Hyuuga reassured him:'' Don't worry Ayanami surely the boy would show himself now that we already aquired the eye of Mikhail from him and what are you going to do about Zehel?''

The silver haired man calmed down at the name of Zehel being mentioned but is still upset said:'' Zehel will pay for wielding my scythe like that and it will return to me but the other three ghosts will face what is coming to them!'' Then a seemingly young child with pink hair named Kuroyuri approached and requested:'' Chief Ayanami may I request to find the one who harmed Haruse; the gardener I will have a score to settle with him?'' Ayanami understanding the child's feelings to avenge Haruse who is Kuroyuri's begleiter ends up in a coma when the darkness eating flowers Labrador gave him weakened him then the fatal blow from the eye of Mikhail put him in a coma.

The lieutenant colonel Kuroyuri is a young girl who joined the military at a young age being alone until meeting her important person in her life Haruse and would do anything to make him recover again from the coma. The other black hawk member is one of the first members named Katsuragi who looks older but has a mysterious story behind him serves as a colonel made a comment on where the boy might be:'' If I am correct that Teito Klein might of been taken away by a strange being for a reason!'' Hyuuga looked at his teammate for the wild guess to be impossible for who would take not only the fugitive and the four bishops along?

Just as the black hawks are planning to capture Teito, everyone in the room that are not warsfiel are frozen like time stopped for them except the black hawks. Ayanami took notice of this told the others to be careful as out of nowhere black tendrils appeared to take the group away from the ship and time resumed for the humans in the room ending up more confused than earlier.

* * *

 **Note: I finally released my fourth chapter and sorry for the wait I was busy with work. So far in this chapter it introduces the Turks Reno and Rude along with Rufus Shinra. Overall with Lance and Castor both of them are usually not the type to let out their anger on a humans crime just because for what their organization did and that Castor seemed out of character with trying to attack Rufus by summoning his manipulative zaiphon that appear as threads but are special. Also I added a hint when Cloud recognizes the type of zaiphon that Castor has but does not remember where he saw it before and will be solved in later chapters. Next the black hawks appeared with Ayanami being pissed of having Teito vanish and Kuroyuri I decided to make a girl in this story because in the 07 ghost manga or anime didn't specify what gender Kuroyuri is.**

 **I plan on having Hakuren appear later in the story along with the little fyulong(dragon) Mikage. In the next chapter it would focus on Frau having a conversation with both Teito and Labrador about the theory of how they ended up in somewhere else not only that why Midgar seems familiar to them. Tifa contacts the other Avalanche members about the newcomers.**


	6. Chapter 5: Theory

A New Situation

 **Chapter 5: Theory**

In a bar in the city of Edge, a bright light flashed in the room right beside the bar seats. The one emitting this bright light was a bishop named Labrador with short hair having his right hand on the young brown haired boy Denzel forehead. The bishop moved away showing that he is finished and the light died down once the process is over. The occupants in the room includes a young girl named Marlene, Tifa Lockhart, Vincent Valentine, Frau and Teito Klein watching what happens. Tifa being surprised at seeing this light with what looks like in strange letters or symbols surrounding Denzel and decides to ask what it was.

'' Thank you for your help Labrador but what was that power you shown and is Denzel really healed from the Geostigma?'' Labrador stood up to look at Tifa to reveal what he just did with the zaiphon and explain what the power of zaiphon is :'' Your welcome and the power I used is called zaiphon, it is the magic from life energy in a person that we can use. However there are three categories of zaiphon which are the attacking, healing and manipulation zaiphon and the one I am using is healing!''

Vincent who is listening on the information told by the bishop looks at the two Frau and Teito to see if they also have this zaiphon but stayed still. Then Labrador replied on what will happen with Denzel now he used healing zaiphon on him: '' Tifa I did the best I could to use my zaiphon to heal the boy's illness but the geostigma is not entirely gone from his being and is infact being reduced in small parts in the part is being delayed that it is not life threatening and I only managed to heal his pain!'' Tifa being less hopeful but is grateful for Labradors help and that it is not fair for her to make someone who barely knows about Geostigma to make it go away right away said:'' That's okay and I am grateful for your help on healing his pain and are your two companions wielding zaiphon as well?''

Frau spoke up throughout the scene said:'' Yes Teito and I have zaiphon as well it is the attacking zaiphon where I could put up a barrier to protect myself or raise my emotions to positive or negatives with words which is one of the requirements to summon zaiphon!'' Vincent was the next person before Tifa to talk as he said:'' We know how both the healing and attacking zaiphon work but what about the third one as we could tell it involves control?''

Teito helped explain the third important zaiphon type:'' Well just like how healing zaiphon means healing injuries the manipulative zaiphon is the zaiphon that could produce strings from the user's hands to move objects or to change the shape of an object and is the most rare out of the three and is considered special. A person can inherit zaiphon around childhood and it is rare for a person to possess two types of zaiphon and having all three is unheard of to the public!'' Tifa is interested in the information thought about the materia and mako that Midgar has up before meteor struck.

'' Teito in Midgar we do not have zaiphon as you call it but the people here have these many orbs of condensed magic called materia that can produce the elements with special abilities and some people have a energy in them either implanted into them or shown as a person grows is called mako!'' Said Tifa who in turn is telling facts about what her people in Edge have to defend themselves and how they work.

Frau being concentrated with the conversation about what Tifa and Vincent revealed about what the citizens use and is confused on why they do not know what zaiphon is here but believe in a different power or religion. Frau waited until Teito finished talking about materia and zaiphon talked about what happened to Marlene and Denzel's parents and how they could approve having their children stay at a bar:'' Excuse me Tifa, what happened to Marlene and Denzel's parents I mean surely they would come back to take them home ?''

Tifa's expression turned to that of sadness of about the children's parents and revealed:'' A long time ago Marlene's birth parents passed away before meteor appeared two years ago and that it was a friend of her fathers who adopted Marlene into being his adopted daughter named Barret Wallace in order to take care of her. As for Denzel, his parents died because of meteor and being orphaned with no help until Cloud found him wandering around a church and took him back with us to take care of !'' Teito realized that it was Cloud who Tifa kept on mentioning saved Denzel one day and probably helped took care of him when the boy does not have any other relatives thought that Cloud might be too young to take of children but became a older brother figure to Denzel.

Denzel along with Marlene who was quiet in the conversation spoke as well:'' It is true that Cloud is the one who took me in and I would not know what to do if Cloud hadn't found me that day!''

Teito listened to what the boy said to remind him of his own parents that Teito had before Raggs war started when he was six years old as he remembered that the king of Raggs Krom Raggs, his father loved him very much and did not know what happened to his mother with his memories are slowly coming back ; assumes she was dead during the war. However Teito notices that the more he thinks about his parents he almost shed tears and shared his own experiences of his parents he known in his memories:'' I am very sorry for your loss Marlene, Denzel I once had parents who cared for me deeply and that they left me alone in this cruel world once a war from where I came from took their lives!''

The four people that do not know Teito's backstory Vincent, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel realized that this teenager lost many people he had known and his parents died. Moreover it was only Labrador and Frau that know Teito didn't tell Tifa or the others about being a ex sklave(note: this means slave in German) who was taken away by the barsburg military afterwards and being treated badly than the ones who aren't and Teito being a secret prince to the kingdom of Raggs.

Tifa approached Teito to touch him on the shoulder to reassure him that he does not have to tell his story if he doesn't want to:'' Teito I understand you are sad and you do not have to tell us about you and if you want you could go outside with your friends to calm down!'' Teito nodded at her first as to stand up from his seat to the door but not without seeing Marlene waved at him to cheer him up to tell that she understands as well.

Once the three of them left the room, both Tifa and Vincent discuss on what to say to Avalanche members about the newcomers appearing one by one and to determine whether or not the rest of Teito's group are dangerous or not considering the two of them did not meet Lance or Castor yet.

Tifa said to the children and Vincent on what they should do:'' I think that we should trust what they say and that if their two last companions come here we can know for sure that they are innocent people not involved in the disease and that we could contact Cloud if he met Teito's two other friends and that I think that Cid, Barret and Reeve could know about this as well!''

Marlene being sure that Teito and the two men are kind people participated in the conversation:'' Tifa I believe that Teito is a victim like we were and is not a bad person but someone who had a rough past so I do not know much about him and should spend more time getting to know them!'' Vincent reluctantly nodded to Marlene's suggestion about the group later went with Tifa to Avalanche's hideout to contact the others and the children stay inside for a bit.

Meanwhile with Teito, Frau and Labrador went outside the bar seeing the sun setting soon and looked at Teito to see if he is feeling better now. Frau comforted Teito with good things like in the church and with his friend Mikage but forgot something:'' Relax Teito what happened to you before you met us won't happen to you to go back being a slave and think of the people in the barsburg church you met like Razette a kind mermaid, Hakuren Oak and having Mikage with you again as a little dragon !''

Teito remembered that he did not see Mikage on his shoulder when he was about to leave the church with Frau frantically searched his coat to where he might be. Labrador said to Teito about what happened to Mikage :'' Teito when that green light took us away Mikage dropped from your shoulder onto the ground by accident and that the being who took us away only wanted the five of us to come to Midgar not Mikage!''

'' Why would it do something like that does it not know that Mikage means so much to me that I would not go without him and worse what would happen to Hakuren back at the church with the soldiers still prowling about!'' Teito anxiously said only for Frau to come to a conclusion:'' Don't worry brat, Hakuren probably took Mikage to a safer place until the soldiers are gone and is with the other bishop candidates by the time we come back they would still be safe especially Hakuren can defend himself!''

'' The important thing we should talk about is why the green light or the lifestream summoned all five of us to the ruins of Midgar unless someone acting as the representative of the lifestream brought us here to save someone!'' Inferred Labrador as he thought about the spirit Aerith as it is possible she brought them here being ordered by a higher being.

'' Come on Lab why would a higher being from the lifestream want from mere death gods like us around then to save someone and earlier the _scythe_ almost attacked Vincent!'' Retorted Frau doubtful that he could do more good than harm.

Teito caught on about Frau mentioning a scythe that is actually Verlorens scythe almost burst out of Frau's right arm to lash out at Vincent Valentine but Frau held it back and scolds him:'' Frau the scythe tried to come out ? Are you okay with holding it back like what would've happen if it did come out to attack Vincent then he would not of thought to bring you here alive in one piece!'' Frau took Teito's scolding as a lesson to be careful and that the scythe takes interest if an individual has a pure soul that it likes or is delicious enough to devour whole. Teito mentioned why Midgar sounds familiar and remembers that at the library in the church he was searching for books to study for the exam and end up reading a book on myths from different countries with Hakuren.

 _It was a few weeks left that Teito had to take part in the bishop exam to pass in order to explore the districts, he was in the library with Hakuren Oak a long blond haired boy with violet eyes is sitting at the table reading his notes. Teito went up the ladder finding the materials he needs on barsburgs bible he needs to memorize and found it but there was a book next to it called Myths from parts of the world __Teito took both books with him to where Hakuren is and sat down to look at the second book first. Hakuren who was just reading saw Teito off topic scolded him:'' Teito start reading your notes the bishops examination will be coming up soon and why are you reading on myths from parts of the world?'' Teito glanced at his roommate to give a honest answer:'' I do not know it was by chance next to the book I have to read and thought that someone must of misplaced it somewhere so I had to read it and that there may be other myths not from barsburg in other regions!''_

 _Hakuren sighed where his roommate went to read the myths and stopped at the part of a ruined city named Midgar and recognized this myth from somewhere decides to tell Teito about it:'' Hey Teito I read about this before when I was a young child and that the ruined city Midgar was destroyed one day by a meteor and that before the city was founded a long time ago a ancient being a god sent from the lifestream came to live among the humans there and took a human form to have children. The name of this being is Leben and apparently looks like the seven ghosts but is different from them based on where it came from. Teito being interested in this myth would like to ask Frau more about the myth if he is not busy reading his favorite ''material''. He later concentrated reading the books that will be on the bishop exam and unfortunately did not have enough time to read the myth book when a warsfiel invaded the church._

''Of course now I see it Midgar was on the book on myths I read at the library with Hakuren and that it was stated that a meteor struck it but this is real not a myth why did they write it like that and mentioned a deity named Leben who was said to be similar to the seven ghosts!'' Exclaimed Teito of recognizing Midgar before. Frau stood still when Leben is mentioned and saw that name back at the cave connects that this being is a secret eighth ghost connected to Midgar somehow and talked about what to do.

'' I know brat it is important to wait for Lance and Castor to start telling all of you what I found at a cave in the forest that all of us would check out at a time that may hold a secret !'' Informed Frau to both Labrador and Teito to head back inside

In a ship called the Shera Tifa and Vincent went there to see their teammates. The people currently there is a dark skinned man with a machine gun for his right hand, a blond haired man with a long spear, a young teenager with a sharp weapon and a cat like figure that is actually controlled by someone. The names of these members is Barrett Wallace, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi and Cait Sith.

The girl Yuffie is the first one to greet the arrivals:'' Hello Vincent and Tifa, are you here to bring some good news?'' Tifa had earlier informed Yuffie about having new guests at her bar but the other members have yet to be informed about the five of them.

'' Earlier today there are five people who the four of them are bishops and the boy an apprentice in training mysteriously appeared in Midgar and that I have three of them at my place while there are two others not with them!'' Explained Tifa while looking at them in the eye and Barrett being cautious about these newcomers questioned:'' How do we know if these people are not aligned with Shinra and most of all are they anything like them?''

Tifa answered that they were not like Shinra:'' No Barret they are not aligned with Shinra and are not bad like them with one of the five Labrador is a kind person who cares for the environment and that the boy Teito Klein said that they are still missing two of their friends Lance and Caster the bishops and are probably with Cloud!'' However Cid Highwind raised his hand for her to stop talking to listen what he has to say:'' Earlier Cloud contacted us about seeing two people and discovered that they have a cold pulse but show breathing signs and heal fast from injuries and that these two are the people you mentioned!''

Tifa listening to what Cid said found it odd that Teito's two last companions can heal fast than any normal humans and wondered if the four bishops have a story behind them that no outsider should know. Vincent spoke next when he saw Tifa being conflicted:'' At the forbidden forest I met with the tall blond bishop Frau who happens to go into this cave and that when I confronted him he held his right hand back as if to show to stop something from bursting out and that the other one is hiding something as well !'' Yuffie and Barret sounds shocked that from the limited information they were given about the group wants to meet the rest of them were in Yuffie's case already met Labrador and the others members would like to see them as well.

Tifa revealed that the five of them can wield a power called zaiphon that can be offensive, healing and manipulative and that they are humans. The last member that stayed silent throughout the discussion Cait Sith shared:'' I know how about when Cloud brings the other bishops to the bar we could monitor the five's action and if we determine that they are not threats we could be allies!'' The rest of Avalanche looked at the cat figure robot as if he is mad but went with the idea anyway and that when the time comes they would confront the group of five.

* * *

 **Note: This is my fifth chapter and that the story is getting interesting with the pieces about to be put together on why Teito and the bishops are sent to Midgar. Meanwhile Tifa and Avalanche are noticing that maybe the group have a big secret and would someday find out what Frau, Castor, Labrador and Lance really are and how Teito would protect their secret from unwanted attention. Earlier in the flashback with Teito and Hakuren this would hint at when and where the group are at in Midgar and that Lance with Castor would get to know about Cloud in the next chapter and the reunion that Kadaj's group would be in later chapters.** **Reviews are welcome and you could make some comments about the chapters at anytime.**

 **Next chapter would focus on Lance and Castor talking to Cloud about his friends and how he is involved with saving everyone. It would show a surprise to who the new arrivals is and what their role is to stopping Teito's group in the story.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Arrivals

A New Situation

Chapter 6: New Arrivals

It was a quiet moment when three people arrive at Clouds apartment to stay in for the day. The two newcomers Lance and Castor were lead inside to where Cloud is staying and looked around the room. The room was clean with couches and a balcony to the left side of the room. Cloud told them to sit down and looked at the sky being already night time. Castor sat down with his friend and observed Cloud thinking about what should he tell Cloud about zaiphon and how it works.

'' Earlier when I used my power I never meant to harm Rufus Shinra that far but as a lesson to him about his people and his actions!'' Explained Castor thinking carefully on his word of choice. Lance knew that if he had not stopped Castor in time before inflicting his manipulation zaiphon then Rufus Shinra would have been in a different state than the one he was in now.

Cloud being cautious at Castor but is more at ease with Lance replied:'' But if you really wanted to teach him a lesson then would you have attacked me if I provoke you Castor?'' Castor paled at that statement ; considering he is a bishop that won't hurt any innocents associated with those that cause harm and said:''No I only acted out of anger and concern and that you had nothing to do with it Cloud!'' Lance seeing where this is going touched Castors shoulder to assure him he did not do anything wrong.

Cloud realized that from the time he first met these two bishops, he had a strange feeling about them that they are not as ordinary as they seem and that they have a friendship similar to the ones he had with Avalanche and Tifa. Cloud almost forgot to ask them about the power Castor used earlier so he asked:'' The strings that emerged from you hands is it some kind of power being used ?''

Castor focused his attention to Cloud's question of what zaiphon is and the type he was using:'' Well the one you saw earlier came from a magic life force called Zaiphon it has three well known types Offensive, Healing and manipulation zaiphon. The manipulation zaiphon is the one I used as it can allow you to move objects or changing its appearance and is the rare one of of the three!'' Lance took part in the conversation as well:'' There are potential people out there that can wield zaiphon like I have attacking zaiphon to defend myself and healing zaiphon can heal injuries!''

For a moment Cloud began to think about seeing a manipulation zaiphon a long time ago. Then thought about his childhood in Nibelheim as a child and remembering a young blond girl with long hair visiting his home with him and his mother as the mentioned zaiphon appeared from her finger tips and he embraced her in a family bond. Being conflicted about this memory that he went back to since having a mixture of his friend Zack's memories he knows that this one belongs to himself and not Zack's because that girl in his memory was his (Clouds) relative from his time in childhood.

Suddenly someone calling out to Cloud who is staring at nothing snapped him out of it. The person turns out to be Lance who was concerned about him that he asked what is the matter. Cloud glanced towards Castor and Lance then reassured them that he is fine:'' I am alright I just remembered something in my past but none of that matters right now!'' Lance after seeing Cloud snapped out of his gaze thought _is Cloud remembering something in his past that involves zaiphon being used in his presence but for some reason does not clearly remember?_ Castor seeing what Lance's reaction gave him a look that says _Don't you dare look or else…_ Lance flinched at his friend's warning gaze and kept his thoughts.

Then Castor talked about a different subject to Cloud about his friends:'' Cloud what are your friends like as are they always got your back when you're in trouble?'' Cloud being surprised of being asked about his friends didn't mind and told them anyway:'' My comrades are understanding that without them I would not have survived the battle with a greater enemy. I met them two years ago before meteor destroyed most of Midgar and that I was not that much of a hero until I discovered my true self!'' Just by mentioning that person from two years ago his left arm began to hurt and clearly showing that whatever Cloud was hiding at his left arm is not something that could be treated easily. Lance took notice of this informed Cloud:'' Cloud are you alright do we need to find a doctor?'' Cloud shook his head thinking that ordinary doctors with will not be as efficient to remove the marks.

'' No I am alright it's just a little pain, this would not affect me as much!'' Both of the bishops didn't believe Cloud but chose not to question him and let him relax for a bit so that it is their turn to tell more about their friends. It has been a long time that the bishops told Cloud about their friends on how Teito is planning to travel around the world with Frau another of the bishops but leaving out the part about the land of Seele to collect seven cursed tickets from the seven god houses.

''Once Teito leaves for his journey I would stay in the church to help others and holding back against the imperial army searching for Teito!'' Said Castor feeling a bit tired mentioning the story to Cloud Strife who in turn told them his story of being the one along with Avalanche helped save Gaia from ruin and explained about the geostigma disease. '' I apologize about the people in Edge feeling that they lose hope to find a cure and that there has to be some way to find a cure and have you tried asking a healer for help?'' Asked Lance, showing he is concerned about the people and at the same time suspected that Cloud had it to but not go into further detail.

''Thank you for the concern but the people do not want any pity from outsiders and we will meet Tifa tomorrow to meet your other friends!'' Said Cloud as he lead them to the guest rooms he had with two beds in it and left already. Both of the bishops are now alone wandering the room where Lance stopped in front of a window and Castor sitting at one bed thinking about how all this came to happen to them and want to know why. It was silent for a while until Lance spoke first, he talked to Castor whether or not he believes in past lives.

''Glasses do you believe in past lives before we ever became what we are now as the seven ghosts ?'' Said Lance who is curious about past lives for humans. Castor stared in confusion at his companion on why Lance of all the people he knows wanted to ask him about past lives. When it is only Lance who has the power to view the past of anyone considering Lance is secretly Relikt the bequeathing spirit and Castor being Fest the binding spirit of the seven ghosts. Both of the bishops were not the only ghosts inhabiting the barsburg church including Frau (Zehel) and Labrador(Profe) but the three other ghosts Vertrag,Landkarte and Ea were in different situations. For instance, Vertrag was Fea Kreuz who 'stole' Pandora's box an ancient artifact carrying the world's greatest threat had gone missing possibly dead during the Raggs war and the two last ghosts went missing in action.

'' Of course I believe in past lives Lance, my mother tells me stories about how humans could be reborn again. It is said in the bible and volumes of barsburg that the Chief of Heaven can let a person grant three of their wishes as once they achieve them they are sent down to the world again to be reborn!'' Answered Castor cautiously when he mentioned his mother from his old life remembering happy moments. Lance nodded at that part but that is not exactly what he wanted to know and said to Castor anxiously:'' But do we ever remember who we once were in our past lives especially as a human?''

Castor eyes widened realizing that Lance could be remembering his past live as a human and wondered:'' What did you remember that made you bring up this topic Lance?'' Lance still kept looking at the window; viewing his reflection for what he really is a tall hooded black cloaked skeleton with a huge scythe for the symbol of Relikt in other words a death god. Lance responded in a sad tone from what he remembered before all this happened:'' Before I arrived at the church from my long travels and staying at a few places I saw memories of a land with a village surrounding me and that I was a girl in that scene and that I came with my past life family father, mother and a older brother going to that land then the girl who was me saw a two winged figure watching from the distance. Do you know what I found out from this? The land the girl was in looks exactly like Midgar except it was older and did not have any ruins!''

Castor stopped with whatever he was doing with his zaiphon and listened to Lance's words on the land and replied:'' Are you sure Lance that the land you saw in your past life could be Midgar or before it was called that and could it be that Midgar is really a old city or is it a coincidence?'' Lance shook his head at that thought about a ruined city they were outside of couldn't of been the same land in his past memories presumably a thousand years ago and said:'' I do not think that Midgar is the same land my past life who was a young adult at that time went to and the memory stopped at the part of her being introduced to her uncle she never met until then and before I got a good look at the uncle's face the memory faded away and I only saw long blond hair reaching up to his shoulders with a light green cloak with brown boots !'' Then Lance stepped away from the window long enough to go to the second bed that has blue sheets and sat down.

Castor stayed still when Lance finished telling his story and decided to ask the last question. '' What was the family she was with named?'' Lance answered in turn that the family his past life is a part of was the Oak family the early ones and did not remember his past life's name clearly but it started with the letter L. Castor was shocked at this information on how it was quite rare for one to be reborn into their own family again than the first one as Lance came from the Oak family making him a relative of Hakuren Oak, Teito's roommate and friend. This reminded Castor of the family he had came from the Hausen family and how ancient both his with Lance's family history is. However Lance was getting tired already and called it a day and told his friend good night before he went to sleep. Castor closed his eyes as well hoping for tomorrow he could meet Clouds friends and get together with Labrador, Frau and Teito.

Meanwhile the next morning at the desert beside where Cloud's friend resting place is and the ruined Midgar, a black swirling light crash down onto the surface revealing five individuals wearing the barsburg military attire with only one of them wearing a hat. Among them are one short blond haired boy, a pink haired girl, two black haired men and a white haired man the leader. But one member is missing because the man is currently in a coma impacted from the eye of Mikail named Haruse.

The black hawks stood up from the impact clearly showing that most of them does not have any bruises with the exception of the blond one Konatsu Warren the only black hawk who was not born a warsfeil like his peers. Konatsu looked in the area they are in seeing a desert and far away a big sword by the cliff sticking upwards for a grave. The boy thought _Where is this place and black tendrils took us from the ship just like how those soldiers mentioned Teito Klein with four bishops disappeared in but warsfeil are capable of going to one place to another as there is a limit for what a warsfeil can do and theses tendrils are strange._

The one with the shades Hyuuga went to Ayanami the leader of their group to discuss what just happened to them:'' Where are we this land doesn't look like it belongs to barsburg or Raggs for that matter and there is a sword over their by the cliff!'' Ayanami made a brief glance to the rusty sword there and dismissed it and said to his loyal subordinates:'' Come we will go somewhere else as I can sense a spirit yet to leave the mortal realm watching us and figure out where we are and to search for any civilizations here !''

Little did they know a long white haired man with a gun to his side walking towards them to get their attention. Only Katsuragi noticed the threat heading their way called to Ayanami and the others turned towards the stranger with white hair.

Ayanami took out his sword ready to cast his red zaiphon to attack the intruder until the man stopped where he is and looked up at them. Konatsu gasped at the man's eyes glowed a green color not anything he saw from the anyone in the academy in barsburg. Kuroyuri glared at this man for wanting to make her group feel threatened and spoke:'' Who are you and what do you want from us?'' The white haired man with glowing green eyes raised his hands up to show he is not attacking them and assured them he is not an enemy:'' Do not be alarmed I am an ally my name is Yazoo a child of someone willing to help you as my mother along with two others can!''

Ayanami showed no emotions on the outside but the inside was suspicious at this young man about someone willing to help a group of warsfeil and scowled:'' How do I know you are not lying and what is this place we landed in?'' Yazoo said that they are outside of a ruined city named Midgar along with a new built city named Edge over it but told them last that his brothers mother and someone else was expecting them to arrive.

Just as Yazoo finished what he said two newcomers both male who are Loz and Kadaj came to the scene to welcome them. Kadaj confirmed to the group on why they are sent to this land:'' Welcome travelers you have been summoned here to Midgar to deal with some...bothersome interference's from the planet particularly five of them and my mother could grant any of your wishes once you kill all five of them!'' Ayanami became doubtful of the teenager's claims on any wish being granted when he thought of a brown haired girl with a ponytail and a dress with green eyes came to Ayanami's mind as he said furiously:'' Why would someone offer to help us warsfeil and why do they choose only us in particular?''

Kadaj smiled at the group in front of them being defensive when faced with potential enemies soon to be allies. He stepped forward to where Ayanami is then held his hand up to him. Ayanami with his men were confused at the bargain Kadaj is talking about how they could will gain back fragments of their patron deity and is shocked of how they knew of their secret so fast. Most importantly, Ayanami thought about his fragments are with Teito Klein the ex slave boy and that the ghosts with Teito happen to be the fragments made from the warsfeil's god Verloren. He later shook his hand but is only playing the part to discover who these people really are and should anything dangerous happened to them he would not hesitate to get his men to safety.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for the delay on the chapter. On to this chapter what do you guys think of the identities of the new arrivals? I mean in the story since Teito's group are one of the main focuses besides Cloud or Tifa then why not add the warsfeils to appear here also? Earlier Ayanami mentioned a spirit watching them and this spirit he is referring to could either be Aerith or Zack and the girl Ayanami is thinking of is Eve the daughter of the chief of heaven who is important to him but it is for later on what his goal is.**

 **As for Lance's role in this chapter it adds connections to my first story Imprisonment where Lance is the main character and a new situation is a prequel to Imprisonment. The ones Lance mentioned about his past life plays a important role in this story and a key to the new ghost.**

 **Next chapter would have a reunion with Teito's group and a unexpected surprise.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Cloaked Girl

A New Situation

 **Chapter 7:** The Cloaked Girl

It was early in the morning when all three travelers from Teito's group have already woken up from their sleep in the guest bedrooms that Tifa showed them earlier. Frau is the first to wake up with going downstairs to where Marlene, Denzel and Tifa are to talk to them about where he and his group are to go. Teito followed behind Frau to see Tifa with Labrador sitting on one of the seats at the bar to see what is going on.

Teito greeted Tifa and the children when he sees them:'' Good morning Tifa, Marlene and Denzel how are you doing?'' Tifa smiled saying that she is doing fine then remembered yesterday that she went to have a conversation with her teammates except Nanaki was absent because he had to go to the red canyon to do something but he will arrive soon.

Teito went to the table away from the door to sit beside Denzel who is still infected with Geostigma and felt upset that this happened to a young child all because of a mad man wanted to avenge his 'mother'. Denzel made uncomfortable sounds includes trying to sit somewhere else worried that Teito would not want to be near him since the healing zaiphon did not cure him of the disease of only delaying the process. Teito stopped him from moving by touching his arm reassuring him that he does not mind sitting next to him:'' Denzel I do not mind that you can sit here and it does not matter that you have the illness you are a person who has free will and do not let other people think about you any differently!'' Denzel stopped to think about what the boy said that made him think of his own value as a person and that most people on the streets of Edge steer away from the infected and are scared that they think by being near them would get it as well.

Denzel looked towards the emerald eyed boy and said:'' But other people would not want to be near me and that only Tifa and Cloud took me in when my parents died and that I did not want this!'' Teito spoke:'' Listen, do not care what those people think of you Denzel and that you are an equal to everyone else not being looked upon as something less than human!'' However both the bishops behind Teito thought about why Teito is saying that the boy is free when they know that Teito is being reminded of his dark past being a slave which was something terrible of being marked less than human with the slave brand imprinted on Teito's back and does not wish that fate on anyone else for that matter.

Both Marlene and Tifa were surprised that a boy they met recently stood up for Denzel and tried to comfort him despite Denzel having Geostigma. Tifa entered the conversation:'' Thank you Teito for all your hard work and yesterday I went to my friends regarding you and your group!''

Teito looked towards Tifa taking in her words of her friends being told about them arriving to Edge and what would they think of him and his friends? Teito said to Tifa:'' What did Avalanche say about us Tifa and surely my other companions Lance and Castor are not here yet?'' Tifa thought for a moment in how to explain to Teito that Avalanche would want to watch over his group's actions when the last two will be with him and are suspecting them in case they are threats to them or the citizens.

Then Tifa broke out of her thoughts to explain what her friends want to do:'' Well Teito my friends heard that two of your friends are now heading towards here with Cloud and they want to meet all of you!'' Frau who is listening to Tifa thinks that she is leaving something out of what she wanted to say to them when the two children are in the room and that this Avalanche would definitely be suspicious of them suddenly arriving in the City of Edge and would want to know if they are threats or not.

Teito looked anxious when Tifa said that her friends wants to meet them and that they would have very mixed reactions if they ever found out that the person they are speaking to is a fugitive from District One Barsburg for attacking a high ranked officer out of anger to what happened to Raggs his kingdom and would likely recognize the wanted posters and that some of the bishops are actually death gods could cause trouble for them if they found out.

''Tifa are you sure that it is alright for your friends to meet us in person I mean no offense but me and my companions would have to find a way to go stay at another place and do not want to take up more room so we do not want to be a bother to you any longer!'' Tifa raised her eyebrow at Teito's explanation and said:'' Yes my friends are alright with meeting all of you together in another day and that I understand that you would want to find another place to stay if your friends come over and I know of a abandoned house here!''

Marlene went to where Labrador is sitting and wanted to talk to him about what does he do as a bishop:'' Excuse me Mister Labrador I want to know what do you do as a bishop?'' Labrador turned his attention to the girl and smiled kindly:'' As bishops we are expected to help people of the land find their way and to lead them to the right path as well to confess what is bothering them and teaching them the ways of god!'' Marlene was interested in his story but told him that the beings she believed in is the planet ,other gods and live stream flowing in the planet where people who died goes back to it to be reborn again.

Labrador listened to the girl's belief and that he accepts what she believes in her culture in which it would be wrong to make others believe in a religion they are not familiar with and invites her to sit beside him to talk more. Then Frau broke the silence in the room by saying:'' Tifa I would like to ask you that may we go to the forest away from the City of Edge to look at something once my companions arrive?'' Tifa wondered why they would want to go there as all that is there are forests, ruins and a river where Aerith's resting place is unless they are exploring and said:'' Sure Frau you may go to the forbidden capital with your group!'' Frau is confused when Tifa said the forbidden capital when it was only a forest he been to minus seeing a river or a hidden cuvere and asked:'' Why do you call it the Forbidden Capital?''

''It is because in that place it was once the ruins of a city long gone and it is being filled with vegetation over time where few materia are located and the current resting place of my friend Aerith!'' Just as Tifa mentioned Aerith in her conversation, Labrador thought about the possibility that the spirit he talked to has the same name as the Aerith who was friends with the same Avalanche Tifa mentioned and that she must of came to him to help Avalanche for a problem that will happen in the future and to face new arrivals standing in their way. Could it be that it was something or someone who made Geostigma in the first place that she needed his group to face with Avalanche?

Everyone in the room noticed Labrador's reaction to the name Aerith and Teito is the one to ask him how he knows that name:'' Labrador why does the name shock you when you heard that it was a name of a girl who died?'' Labrador revealed he was approached by a spirit named Aerith:'' Before I found this place I landed beside a church with a broken roof and flowers inside I met a spirit who said her name is Aerith and came to talk to me of a danger up ahead!'' However, two people in the room who knew Aerith was surprised that their friend came back as a spirit and Tifa said:'' Labrador the spirit you are talking about is my deceased friend from two years ago, what was she warning you about?''

Labrador was about to explain what Aerith was warning them about until they heard a knock on the door and Tifa went to see who it is. It turns out to be Cloud Strife along with two bishops Lance and Castor. Tifa being worried about him went to hug him and said: ''Welcome back Cloud it has been a while are these the bishops?'' The young man known as Cloud nodded and introduced her to them while he was greeted by Denzel and Marlene only to notice Denzel's mark is still there.

'' These two are bishops I found on the way to visit somewhere Lance and Castor they are from the Barsburg church!'' said Cloud. Then, Cloud saw three people whom Lance mentioned from last night and went to them to introduce himself:'' Hello you must be Lance and Castors companions Teito, Labrador and Frau my name is Cloud Strife!''

The two bishops Lance and Castor who just arrived looked around the bar and think that it is quiet but is reunited with Teito and the others. Teito spoke and offered a handshake to Cloud as he said:'' It is nice to meet you I have heard that you are famous here along with Avalanche in stopping Jenova and Seph...a great enemy!'' Teito was about to say Sephiroth's name when he realized it bothered Cloud of even mentioning him with his expression and didn't want to be rude.

Frau examined the blond haired man as he thought _so this the famous Cloud Strife who fought Sephiroth and is known as a hero along with Avalanche two years ago._ However the tall bishop was wincing in pain when his left hand where the scythe is reacting to Clouds presence and have stopped it from making too much noise and wonders why it is acting like this when Cloud appeared and not with Marlene, Tifa or Denzel. Frau snapped out of it with Teito who is getting his attention to talk to Cloud:'' Frau whats wrong now?'' Frau lied by assuring him that everything is fine:'' Don't worry brat I'm fine I was just thinking about something!''

As for the two bishops Lance and Castor they talked to Labrador about taking to long to get here as they left from Clouds place. Especially Lance encountered someone in a cloak in the streets of the City of Edge to go to the Seventh Heaven bar. Lance went in front of Labrador and he apologized on behalf of Caster and himself for arriving late to meet up with the others: '' I apologize master Lab that glasses and I came late is that I encountered someone with a strange cloak on the way and looked around the city!''

 **Four hours ago**

 _Both of the bishops were ready to go with Cloud to meet the rest of their companions to figure out what to do now that they are here and how to get back to Barsburg on time to contact archbishop Jio. While Teito and Frau are to start their journey with a hawkzile going to the seven districts to collect the seven cursed tickets from the god houses in order to go to the Land of Seele. Cloud was just waiting for the two of them outside._

 _Lance was the first to be outside of the apartment and puts away his cross in his pocket to avoid attraction until he meets up with the others. As for Castor he went outside after Lance and asked Cloud where the bar is and Cloud said:'' The bar is just about North from here and that we need to head straight from the church!''_

 _Lance nodded, allowing Cloud to lead the way; it has been twenty minutes since they walked through the streets of Edge and saw the common people having dark spots Geostigma in a bad condition and Lance felt like he was going to be sick until Castor reminded him that Cloud will find a cure for these people soon. Just by seeing one of the citizens barf out a black substance Lance seemed disturbed by it and that why does this happen to the innocent and was this a punish sent from god to these people because of the actions of the Shinra Corporation and that god will surely forgive them. Castor knew that it has nothing to do with god or the lifestream but it came from a bad force inhabiting the lifestream waiting to destroy the survivors from Midgar and is planning something terrible._

 _Although they were riding on Cloud's motorcycle they had to stop for a bit when Cloud had to make a delivery to somewhere and told them to wait. Castor took Lance away to a valley not far from Fenrir(Cloud's Motorcycle) to talk to him alone. Castor stopped in the middle of the valley away from any people that can be eavesdropping on them and started to talk:'' Lance did you know anything suspicious about this place with the people and the ruins of Midgar?'' Lance eyes narrowed when Castor was talking about what is wrong with Edge and said:'' Castor what do you mean I don't notice anything strange like sure there's plenty of people who are ill and there's a ruined city caused by a meteor, why do you ask?'' Castor clung onto Lance's left wrist and said in a serious tone:'' I think that when we first crash landed in this location I am sure that Midgar is someplace familiar I read about in the Barsburg church and that when the time Frau and I were still retaking the bishop examination for the second time I found a book on myths and that name is mentioned plenty of times and that it is involved in a myth story of a warrior fighting against a one winged angel who wanted to destroy the humans but the warrior stopped him in turn he saved the humans and coincidentally the ruins of Midgar has the same name as the one in the myth!''_

'' _Now that you mention this I didn't see any wanted poster of Teito anywhere and that Midgar's surviving citizens did not spread rumors about a fugitive and that they never once mentioned the Raggs war as if it didn't happen!'' Said Lance who is thinking it over on why the City of Edge has strange things happening and thought about one theory but dismissed it thinking that it is impossible. Suddenly when the two bishops were having a conversation, someone arrives at the entrance to the valley they are in. The person has a brown hooded cloak with brown heeled boots and a cross of what seemed to be the design for Barsburg's cross symbol and there were threads of blond hair peeking out of the hood and that this person wore a black dress underneath the cloak is a girl. Lance sensed the newcomers presence and told Castor to look at the entrance:'' Wait Castor look at the entrance I think I can see someone standing there watching us!''_

 _Castor turned towards the valleys entrance to see the person Lance was talking about only to find an empty space with no one there and looked at Lance. Castor thinks that Lance was seeing someone who is not there and might of been imagining things as he spoke:'' Lance I do not see anyone there are your sure you felt someone and I know that being in a new land can affect you but not like this!'' The curly blond bishop was shocked that his friend did not see the person at the valley as to him, she is still there watching them so why is it that Castor couldn't see this female figure standing in front of him and only he can? Lance thought that this could be the work of a materia used as he knew that there is no way any of the three zaiphon types can make a person invisible and no entity has this ability except the archangels or the seven ghosts for that matter._

'' _But Castor I really do see someone there and that for some reason I am the only one that can see her!'' Informed Lance and that Castor looked concerned about his friend and that being in this valley had made tricks on him but had gone with him anyway:'' Her? You mean that the person that you saw is a girl that is watching us and that only you can see her and not me?'' Lance looked at Caster of having eye contact to tell that he is not joking and that he thinks of what to do_ There is a strange person watching us and is she an enemy or someone from Avalanche that Cloud sent for, no it couldn't be otherwise Cloud should have informed us first and I should talk to her. _Castor seemed convinced that his fellow bishop is telling the truth and is not fast on making accusations that Lance is mad which he is not most of the time when Lance is the head proctor(supervisor) of the bishop examination Teito and Hakuren entered to become a bishop and have to be a apprentice first to be licensed._

'' _Okay Lance I believe you are telling the truth and if what you say about you only seeing this figure is accurate then be careful while I find Cloud if he is done!'' Then Castor left the valley in the entrance and that the figure was walking away from the valley once Castor left and that Lance shouted for her to stop:'' Wait I want to talk to you!'' Lance ran to follow her and that the person stopped in front of the church he passed by with Cloud and Castor as she turned towards him._

 _The cloaked person started to speak and Lance is surprised that the figure is actually a girl like he guessed as she said:'' Hello bishop I was expecting you and the bishops with the boy to arrive.'' Lance raised his caution when she knew about Teito and the others I turn that he asked:'' Who are you, how did you know about my companions arriving here and why is it that Castor wasn't able to see you but I can?'' The girl smirked in a tone that made it seem that she is threatening as she answered:'' Ah questions how I am not fond of them however there are some things you are not meant to know yet but I will tell you who I am!'' Lance saw that she took her hood down revealing that she has long blond hair to the shoulders that is dark shaded and her blue glowing eyes, she is pretty in a way that she would of been mistaken as a typical noble from one of barsburgs seven districts that are corrupt. The girl looked like she is in her early twenties around the same age as Cloud or his fellow bishops._

'' _My name is Reina an associate of the Barsburg church stationed in the City of Edge!'' Moreover, Lance took the time to process the young woman's name and that_ _Reina_ _is a name that is similar to the word rain but in a different language just like Cloud is a name for a white substance in the sky as a weather theme and found it odd. Lance almost forgot to introduce himself as he replied:'' I am one of the bishops from Barsburg named Lance it is nice to meet you!'' Lance took out his left hand to have a handshake only to notice that she is wearing gloves like he is and shook his hand._

 _The girl now named Reina replied:'' Well it is nice to meet a bishop here in Edge when there is practically no bishops found here and that a friend of mine informed me of your arrival with the other four!'' This caught Lances attention about Reina mentioning a friend of hers informed her about their arrival and Reina chose not to elaborate on the subject. However Lance heard Castor's voice in the distance and figures out that Castor already met up with Cloud and is shouting for Lance to come back now. Lance turned towards Reina to say goodbye and that they would meet again only for her to disappear_ _and Lance was dumbfounded on how she left so fast without him hearing her._

Present time

''So let me get this straight Lance, you saw a pretty girl in a brown cloak and didn't introduce her to Castor claiming you can only see her?'' Laughed Frau that he misunderstands that Lance didn't do anything frisky with someone he just met and that he is celibate like the rest of them. But Frau is the only one out of the four bishops who flirts with other women and that he ended up not flirting with Tifa as for some reason he knew that she already liked someone else.

''What! No I didn't do such things Frau and that you need to focus on our current state and we need to get back to the church!'' blushed Lance when his friend thinks he likes a girl for once when he actually does not like anyone like that and certainly thinks he does not swing both ways. While both Frau and Lance are talking to each other Cloud was in a section of the bar alone with Tifa, Denzel and Marlene to discuss where Avalanche wants to meet Teito's group.

'' Tifa do you have any suggestions as to when and where Nanaki and the others will be arriving in Edge to meet Teito and his group?'' Asked Cloud cautiously now that he met Teito who seems to be the leader of the group judging how the bishops all respect him despite the tall blond bishop Frau kept on calling him brat and was joking. Tifa shook her head and said to Cloud:'' Cloud I didn't tell Teito everything of what we want to do and that if we suddenly told them we are to watch over their actions while they are in the city they might retaliate and not trust us if they know of our intentions and that we mean well of our actions that we do not want to harm them unless there is no choice so it is moved to another day for them to meet our comrades!'' Denzel thought about everything that happened the past day with meeting Teito who is nice to him and that Teito had stood up for him and didn't look down at him in shame for the disease he had and accepted him as a fellow human being but from what Teito said about less than human statement made him wonder what on earth happened in Teito's past that made him say that and it might of been too sad for him to be told of it yet.

Meanwhile Marlene gave her opinion on what they can do now:'' I got an idea, Tifa why don't we invite Teito and the others to the ship where father and Cid are!'' Tifa smiled and supports her:'' Good idea Marlene but I doubt that Barrett would take kindly that a young boy you befriended is close to you and might want to have a talk with him!'' Cloud who was looking at him thought about his conversation with the turks and Rufus Shinra warning him about those silver haired men and that they are planning something dangerous. Cloud left the room outside the bar to look for the three of them until Tifa stopped him:'' Wait Cloud where are you going?''

Cloud stopped walking and turned towards Tifa:'' I am going out looking for any suspicious figures with silver hair and tell Teito and the others that I am going to have a visit to Zack's grave!'' Tifa didn't approve of him leaving when he already left and this made her anxious of what she is going to say to Marlene about Clouds behavior involving geostigma.

 **Meanwhile in the Barsburg church**

A boy wearing a student's outfit who has finished the bishop examination rushed to the place where he is going to meet the other students when he saw a pink creature on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Another boy with him who has short white hair named Kyle went up to the blond boy and said:'' What's the matter Hakuren we need to find a place somewhere when bishop Castor and Labrador comes back and they told us to go for a while when the soldiers are gone and is that Teito's pet?'' The blond hair boy Hakuren saw the pink creature known as a fyulong and is Mikage who is Teito's best friends reincarnation and that he came back to protect Teito.

Hakuren approached Mikage and holding him in his hands as he exclaimed:'' Mikage, what are you doing here? I thought that you are with Teito leaving the church along with bishop Frau!'' The fyulong made a sad noise when he cried and that he pointed to the long hallway heading towards the pope's secret escape route making both boys go to where Mikage is pointing and Mikage stopped Hakuren from walking any further. He pointed to the floor where he last saw Teito and the four bishops; Kyle who is confused was wondering why the small fyulong pointed to the ground until Hakuren stated:'' Mikage are you trying to tell me that Teito, bishop Castor, Labrador, Frau and bishop Lance all gone missing in this very hallway that you were dropped from Teito's shoulder?'' Mikage nodded his head being sad that his friendly owner left without him when the strange green light took him away. Kyle's eye widened when he heard what happened to Teito and showed his concern:'' Teito disappeared out of thin air! But this is impossible for him to disappear including the bishops, it must of been the soldiers who took him!''

Hakuren dismissed Kyle's assumption about the soldiers:'' No, Kyle the imperial soldiers are lying here unconscious and the ones outside are still looking for someone wielding the eye of Mikail so it could not be them!'' Suddenly,a female voice is heard behind the two boys that startled both of the bishop apprentices.

''Yes, you are correct for a smart boy of your class; the child and the bishops have been taken away from this place to another yet it is not the same time as here!'' Both Hakuren and Kyle looked behind them to see a tall red haired women with pale skin and a orange dress as from what they could tell she was not a nun living in the church. She had green eyes that could be mistaken for a predator in human form. Kyle wanted to ask questions until Hakuren held his hand out to silence him to let him do the talking just as the blond haired boy walked forward to where the women is but not too close.

''Excuse me do you happen to know where Teito is and who are you? Are you responsible for my roommates disappearance, if you are then I will not hesitate to fight you!'' Hakuren angrily said to the strange women despite him disliking women. The pretty lady raised her hands in surrender as she said:'' Calm down, I was not responsible for any of this but I do know why they were taken away. However we cannot talk here the civilians will eavesdrop on us!'' Hakuren still did not want to go anywhere with her until she said her name or relationship with the people in the church. As if the woman read his mind she replied and walked closer to Hakuren:'' My name is Alexis, I was an acquaintance to bishop Lance!''

* * *

 **It has been a long time since I posted my latest chapter and that I was busy with work and next time i'll try to update more. So far in the story we are introduced two new characters Reina and Alexis. These two characters will play a major role in this story especially Reina and why is it that only Lance can see her but not Castor? As for Alexis she is someone mentioned in my first story Imprisonment that is involved in Lance's story indirectly. The** **surprise in this chapter has not just Hakuren being in the story but also Mikage and Kyle. Kyle was originally not suppose to go with Mikage or Hakuren to the hallway or even show up.**

 **Next chapter it will have a conversation with Hakuren, Kyle and Alexis as she explains what happened to Teito with the four bishops. As well for Lance being with Labrador and Castor going somewhere trying to contact the Barsburg church and have a realization.**


	9. Chapter 8: Trapped in The Past

**A New Situation**

 **Chapter 9: Trapped in the Past**

After the woman named Alexis introduced herself to the two teenagers, Hakuren looked towards both Kyle and Mikage who is on his shoulder to observe their reactions and what she says can be believed or not. Hakuren looked back at Alexis trying to see on her face if she is lying or telling the truth about knowing bishop Lance and saw that she is telling the truth.

'' You know bishop Lance? But Lance never said anything about being acquainted with people who are not bishops and that I never got the chance to have a full conversation with him!'' Stated Hakuren the new bishop apprentice. Kyle was astounded to how his classmate was brave enough talking to this strange women who claimed to know bishop Lance in some way is careful not to misunderstand too fast. Alexis took in the boy's words and she smiled at the thought that Lance always seemed to leave things out like a secret even now. However this time bishop Lance is suppose to not mention her because he could not remember her in the first place and should be kept that way.

Alexis calmly replied to the blond boy:'' Yes I do know him from long ago but for bishop Lance to mention anything about his personal life is something only he can tell as you all just met him and need time to know him better. Lance will not say anything about the people he met while he was away on bishop duties out in the districts and that it has been so long that he would not remember me!'' Alexis was only leaving out some parts of the truth about Lance and that she is not comfortable thinking about it too much. Hakuren interrupted at the part when Alexis said that Lance will not remember her when she said that she knows him and found it a bit odd considering bishops can remember which people they helped anywhere in the seven districts if they are close to that particular person.

This made the boy recall his childhood from the time his mother was involved in a kor's incident that she had the kor's mark **(1)** on her chest to symbolize she made a deal with it for a different reason of being unhappy and that her husband, Hakuren's father did not express that he cared for her that much other than she is his wife. Hakuren held resentment towards his father for being mean to both of them and his father supported the usual ways for all Oak family members to become a soldier or politician whereas Hakuren chose neither of them and will become a bishop instead that led to him have a falling out with his dad. However, he is grateful that bishop Frau came to visit through his mothers room by the window to save his mother from the kor's curse but did not recognize him many years ago.

While he was lost in thought, Alexis called out to them in an impatient tone as she said:'' Now is not the time to ask questions the three of you come with me to a safe place so that we could talk in private and that the soldiers won't follow us!'' Kyle was about to protest but went along with her anyway despite being told not to follow strange people anywhere but in this situation she had to know the answers to where Teito and the bishops are and followed her with Hakuren reluctantly.

Later the three people along with fyulong are far away from the Barsburg Church and at the southern part of a city and stopped in front of a cottage with a couple of trees surrounding it and grass with growing plants as well. Alexis invited the two boys inside the cottage and when all of them went inside the interior setting was quite calming and that they were clean with a round table, two couches and a bookshelf with a kitchen next to the living room. Both of the boys were amazed by what is in the cottage especially what caught their attention is that they were not the only living beings to arrive and saw a small bird with blue green feathers and a mark of a arrow encircled a dark black wing.

Kyle was the first to break the silence once all of the sat down on the couch and Alexis sat on a armrest chair as he said:'' So this is the place you are living in Ms Alexis!'' The young woman gave a brief nod and said:'' Well yes I do live here but this cottage is like a summer place I usually go to in times of a vacation!'' They almost forgot to introduce themselves and Kyle was the one to talk:'' Forgive our manners for not introducing ourselves earlier my name is Kyle and this is my acquaintance Hakuren Oak and the fyulong is named Mikage!'' Alexis smiled and commented how it is nice to meet them despite the way the met in a hurry:'' It nice to meet all of you and I heard about the famous Oak family is influential in politics and that I know people who came from that family!'' Hakuren is still looking at the bird that is on the table thinking about where does it come from and has a uneasy feeling decides to ask Alexis about the bird:'' I was wondering is this bird your pet and that how come you do not have a cage?'' The bird in question squeaked at the curious boy sounding as if being offended by the boy's questioning.

Alexis talked to the two boys and fyulong about the blue green bird:'' Well this bird you see here is my old friend that I got along with for a long time now and he dislikes being in a cage and enjoys the fresh air!'' Kyle noticed that she voices a disdain for cages for some reason and thought that Hakuren should be careful in mentioning cages as he knew that in Barsburg the battle sklaves were known to be slaves to fight to the death with another or being disposed of as they were considered replaceable and that they were held in cages or people who are not slaves were put as prisoners in a cage to stop them from escaping if they made a serious offense.

Hakuren realized about what he said wrong and apologizes to Alexis despite him disliking woman and she was no exception. Kyle was curious about the name of the bird and asked her what is his name:'' What is the bird's name and that he looks pretty?'' Alexis replied in a calm tone:'' His name is Nero, he is staying with me for a while until he wants to go somewhere!'' Kyle was gazing at the bird and that the name Nero is a weird name to have for a bird but Hakuren thinks that the name is similar to someone on his family tree. It is possible a distant ancestor has the name as well and that he was not the type to look into his family tree of the Oak family and that his relatives were quite a lot to keep track of and that he knows his cousin Shuri **(2)** from his dad's side of the family and uncle who is general Wakaba Oak and is in charge of deciding the affairs of the military in Barsburg. Just thinking about his cousin made his stomach turn as he is not fond of his cousin and when Hakuren set off to become a clergyman at the church; Shuri bragged that he is always above him and said to him that he was a traitor in not choosing their family ways and that it serves him right for how he was treated. In fact, the first time Teito met Hakuren he initially mistook him for Shuri and thought Teito must of known his cousin before coming to the church and it was not a good one.

Suddenly Mikage made a sad noise that snapped Hakuren out of his thoughts and is focusing on what Mikage is trying to tell him. It connected that Mikage wanted to know where Teito is right now. The boy turned back to the lady and talked about the main reason why they are here:'' Now can we talk about where Teito and the bishops are please?'' The red haired lady nodded her head and spoke first:'' Sure but I must warn you that when I tell you what happened to them promise the three of you try not to overreact!'' The three of them;Hakuren, Mikage and Kyle agreed where for Mikage can not speak the human language yet as a dragon and makes a nod to understand. Alexis revealed the first part of the information:'' Teito Klein and the four bishops are not in Barsburg or in the ruins of Raggs for that matter!''

Kyle is starting to be annoyed with this answer and said:'' We know they are not at the church and suspect they are not in district seven but not in Barsburg at all?'' Hakuren shot a glance at his companion to not speak out of turn lest that the person willing to give them answers will not get angry for implying that she might lie and it seems that Nero the bird shares the reasons and looked at the boy too. However Alexis did not show she was upset and continued:'' I know this is a strange case for them to not be in Barsburg in a short amount of time from when they disappeared and that when I say they are not in Barsburg or Raggs they are all gone from this time!''

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of the city of Edge lying on the outskirts of the ruins of Midgar there shows a group of five consisting of Teito and the four bishops leaving the bar. They explained to Tifa and to Marlene that they want to explore the city to look for clues and that they were baffled to learn that Cloud went out again for something. Teito being the leader of the group decides on what to do and how to split them up to search:'' Everyone I know that this is all of the sudden but we need to split up and search in different locations in Edge to find clues of how we ended up all the way in Edge and to find a way to contact the Barsburg church!''

'' Bishop Labrador and bishop Lance should go together while me and Frau are to find a place to give a report to at least to the archbishop about where we are!'' Stated Teito until Labrador reminded the young teen that they are an odd number in their group and asked what should Castor do:'' Teito we are short on a person leaving Castor alone and that what should Castor do in the meantime?'' Teito realized that he felt bad in leaving out Castor but thought about whether or not the black hawks will follow them here to Edge was doubtful but he can not be too sure and also if the girl Lance had mentioned is somewhere in Edge then it would be wise to follow her or meet her in person on whether she is a friend or foe.

'' Castor I know this is a strange request to ask but would you mind watching out if there are suspicious people following us and I have a bad feeling about all this. Also should you encounter someone with a brown cloak and a black dress and blond hair from what Lance described be careful!'' Explained Teito because Castor was with Lance when the encounter with that Reina girl happened but Castor was not able to see her the first time and hope that she would show herself to them. Castor anxiously nodded his head to go look if there are anyone after them and preparing to meet Reina.

So the five of them went to to different parts of the city whereas Frau and Teito went to the west and the two other bishops went to the opposite direction to where the stores and parks are. As for the brown haired bishop Castor he is going to the town square and exploring the whole section not far away from the Seventh Heaven bar. Sometime later when Frau and Teito explored the city they went farther into some parts of the ruins left of Midgar where they saw up ahead a church on the way and think that it is the same church Labrador went to and the both of them decides to not go inside yet. Frau led his young apprentice through the ruins and found a small chapel with a cross embedded in the front to represent Barsburg and went inside. Teito looked in the surroundings of the building and saw that there were three slots with a couple of interesting designs but the building itself had dust and looked unattended for a while and figures that the previous bishops in Midgar left it when meteor came down and is not repairable or so Teito thought.

''Frau what is this place and how come a symbol of the Barsburg Church is all the way out in the ruins and that this place looks old?'' Asked Teito while he stood in front of one of the slots. Frau explained about this place and their purpose:'' This is one of the chapels that bishops use in case that they are going out for a mission and needs to send a report back to the church on how they are doing. With these slots we will have to put in our bishop passes to access the machine and send a letter back to the Barsburg church no matter where you are!'' Teito seemed interested in this type of system and that he brought out his pass that Lance gave him before and put it in the huge slot. Teito waited for a while until the screen turned on and was surprised about it working considering the state of the small chapel that can be considered broken out if repair and the boy noticed something odd about the screen and looked at the screen.

Just by focusing on the date appearing on the screen did Teito become disturbed and that this slot must of been playing tricks on him it has too. Frau standing behind his apprentice asked what is wrong:'' Teito what is wrong this time we got one of the machines to work why are you stopping?'' Teito whispered almost quietly in the room where Frau made a confused face and asked Teito to speak up.

''Frau is it possible for these machines to accept bishop passes that are far newer then the machine itself is older and can the date be messed up?'' said Teito who is starting to become scared on what is shown in front of him clearly. Frau answered calmly to Teito strange question:'' No Teito these type of machines that are older can not accept new passes and both of them have to be compatible and the date is not tampered with how it is to the last time someone used the machine!'' Teito stepped aside to show Frau what his concerns are and Frau widened his eyes in shock as on the screen it showed the unbelievable with the date being May 4, 2009 and the screen stated that the bishops pass in the machine is invalid and had the pass being ejected.

'' The date on the machine says that it is the year 2009 and that this has to be wrong Frau the year is really 2146 **(3)** in where we are right now and that this does not make any sense unless..!'' Teito said furiously thinking that bishops who were here last time forgot to change the date or they abandoned it because of something involving Shinra and now he realizes why Midgar rings a bell to him the moment he arrived here and the book of myths involving the same name before the bishop examination occurred.

Frau listened to what Teito said and can't help but understand that throughout the time that they were in Edge they never once hear of an escaped fugitive from Barsburg district one in the empire to tell that Teito was the one on the news and no wanted posters either. ''Of course now everything is starting to make sense to me the reactions Tifa, Marlene and Vincent about hearing anything strange and them not knowing zaiphon and I think that in this time having zaiphon did not become very common opposed to the one we are in and the question is will that place still be there?'' In fact it is Teito's turn to be confused on the part where his companion mentioned someplace and that this place Frau mentioned is not something he can think about right now as the facts are overwhelming. Both of them were hit with the reality of where and when they really are in a hundred thirty eight years in the past.

Teito realized in a shocking fact about the situation they are in and said:'' We need to tell this information to Labrador, Lance and Castor but I don't think that we will be able to get to Castor on time and that we have to warn them and that it is not because we did not contact the church is that we cannot!'' Frau nodded at the choice the boy made as he wrote down the clues on a piece of paper Teito happen to bring in his bag as they both immediately left the chapel to find Lance and Labrador that is near them and will tell Castor as well.

Meanwhile with the other two bishops Labrador and Lance they saw a couple of children on the streets and saw a little girl carrying a animal of sorts(moogle) walking along with a boy assuming to be a friend or brother. Labrador looked on in sadness for the people in Midgar suffering of an unknown dangerous disease. While Lance is also feeling sad about the condition the citizens are in told his friend to walk to another location away from the scene until they found a park which looks like there were scraps of metal on the ground as this area too was from the ruins of the city. Lance spotted two adults walking by and approached them:'' Excuse me there do you know if there are soldiers from another country that are the imperial soldiers of Barsburg happen to arrive here?'' The couple stopped with whatever they were doing and the man snapped at the bishop:'' No we have not seen soldiers of Barsburg going here in the city of Edge and that if they did their emperor would not want to help the people here who has a disease and are the both of you from that place?'' This caused Lance to take notice that some people in Edge of what is made up of survivors of Midgar are not fond of anyone from Barsburg or the royal family. Also the day before Lance went with Cloud to the bar, Cloud mentioned that the Shinra corporation made a treaty with Barsburg in trading new weapons including sharing ideas for a cloning experiment.

However, the other bishop decided to speak first and finding a way not to incite the man's anger any longer:'' Actually we are travelers and we are wondering if you heard of a fugitive who came from there recently!'' The woman with the man who has long blond hair and the short haired man was blond as well is kinder and understanding said:'' Sorry we never heard of a fugitive from Barsburg in the past months and that there were many things happening!'' Labrador finished asking and this proves Lances suspicions and there was one last thing they need to do before heading back to the bar.

'' I am sorry for the inconvenience we will be going now!'' Exclaimed Lance leaving the park until the man called back:'' Wait, the two of you don't happen to be the ones Tifa mentioned?'' Lance looked back at the two when the blond man mentioned about Tifa and said:'' You know Tifa Lockhart? My other companions met her and that she said that her friends Avalanche is expecting to meet us!'' The man calmed down from before with him now knowing that that both of the bishops are the ones they heard about as he introduced himself:'' I'm one of the members of Avalanche named Cid Highwind and this is my assistant Shera and that we heard a lot about the two of you and you are bishops Lance and Labrador correct?'' The bishops turned towards each other thinking what to do and that since the both of them are special in terms of not being normal humans thought _What do we do master Lab a member of Avalanche knows about us should we just go or stay?_ Thought Lance first and Labrador assured him that it will be okay as long that they remain calm _I think that we should stay in the conversations and not underestimate anyone and that we are friendly._

Bishop Lance walked towards the two people are and greeted back:'' Hello it is nice to meet one of the heroes from Avalanche and that I have four companions who are in Edge; that all five of us were lost in an accident!'' Technically Lance didn't really lie as the green tendrils of light he found out to be the lifestream sent them to Midgar for an unknown reason and all five of them crash landed around the ruins. Labrador nodded as well. Cid waved his hand to show that it is alright and remembered to ask them something:'' By the way what are the two of you doing out here in a middle of a park and the questions about soldiers from Barsburg what was that about?'' Lance froze at that question clearly in trouble and does not know how to answer this without sounding strange:'' Well you see I was just wondering about the news lately about any fugitives and despite what I heard about him/her is that they had a good reason for escaping!'' ''Oh, I see you are both wondering what happen to the person on whether he took refuge here and if we heard about it. The truth is there is no recent news from foreign countries lately about a criminal not even the peaceful Raggs Kingdom!'' Labrador caught the mention of Raggs how the couple spoke of it as being active and not defeated in the Raggs War.

Lance saw a clock on one of the walls near the playground and realize that it is already in the afternoon past five o'clock and told Cid and Shera that they have to get back to the bar now:'' I think that we have to go back to the bar now and that it is nice to meet you Cid, Shera!'' The bishops leave the park in a awkward leaving the two Avalanche allies to think about the bishops they just met with Shera breaking the silence:'' Hmm they are nice folks and that Cid from what you told me about five individuals arriving here I didn't think that tourists would come here but this situation is unusual and that is it true that one of them heal quick?'' Cid put his hands in his pockets to discuss with his assistant and soon to be wife about how to approach them:'' Listen Shera I talked with the other members on how we approach the group of four bishops and apprentice. In addition, I filled in Nannaki about what will happen here since he came back. So all of us will have to take precautions just in case!'' Shera felt conflicted about what is happening considering that from meeting Lance and Labrador they seemed like good people that are not corrupt like Shinra who use propaganda in recruiting individuals to become a SOLDIER with superhuman abilities but it ended badly with three famous first class SOLDIERS left the organization. Shera shared what she thinks to her fiance about how to handle the group:'' Cid I think that we should give this group a chance to prove that they are not threats like some of your teammates think and that we should break it too them slowly and that it can be a good idea to befriend them!'' However the blond male shook his head in doubt being reminded from what Vincent reported seeing one of the bishops hiding something like holding back a arm and what reason does the bishop hide something unless something will burst out?

While the bishops Lance and Labrador are exiting the park the kind bishop pointed to a phone booth just around the corner and spoke:'' Look there is a phone booth and that hopefully we would talk to archbishop Jio on where we are or sending help. What is wrong Lance?'' Lance looked down at the ground and that he seemed to be thinking about how this mess all began and is doubting whether or not if they really are essential here to what the planet or lifestream wanted and why not somebody else. The curly haired bishop spoke to his friend on what is bothering him:'' A long time ago when I was a young child my parents weren't always around to what is happening around me like I used to talk to more but for some reason of what I remember I feel like an outcast even in my own family, even isolated as a child. My memory of that day years before leaving home was not clear to me and that my so relatives had called me a freak and a disappointment that I do not know why!''

The white haired bishop put a hand on Lance's shoulder to comfort him despite coming from a different background than him. When Labrador was a child he came from a noble family one of the seven god houses the Krat family. His childhood had been sad considering Labrador grew up as an only child but had two step siblings he called as family until his step sister died of an illness that he had to find a way to cure her but it was too late. Labrador told Lance that he is not alone:'' Don't worry Lance whatever happened back then will not matter now and that Castor, Frau, Teito and I will be there for you and I don't think you're a disappointment!''

''Really you mean it? I thought that my parents didn't care about me much but after the bullying stopped my parents hugged me and I overheard them one day that they called over a friend of theirs too come over and after that incident my relatives began to like me a bit and I gradually got used to it. Then I felt really happy being noticed but I felt that there was something missing in my heart longing for someone!'' Explained Lance about his childhood it made him think about his past because of his self worth as a child but he grew out of that as an adult now and became supportive of others.

'' Did you ever meet your parents friend during that time Lance? If you want we could talk about something else like calling the church!'' Said Labrador in a caring way and that he sworn that he saw Lance smile when he comforted him. Lance nodded but not before giving a brief fact on his parents friend:'' Well that was a long time ago that I don't remember ever meeting this person ;I felt bad not remembering that time and my father let it slip that this friend was a lady with red hair and that sometimes I feel that someone was always watching over me like a guardian. By the way master Lab do you think that the phone is working?'' The kind bishop nodded to assure his companion that it should work as the booth didn't look wrecked or the phone wires.

The duo approached the phone in which Lance took out his phone book to see a long list of phone numbers and found the one he is looking for that is for the church. He pushed in the numbers and then he waited. It was a short time of silence until the voice on the other side spoke first.

" **Hello?** "

" Hello this is one of the bishops who work at the Barsburg church I am calling to report a situation!"

" **What seems to be the problem sir?"**

" My four companions consisting of three bishops and a apprentice are stranded in a foreign land known as Midgar in a accident but we are all fine!"

" **I will see what we can do and send bishops over there at the ruins as soon as we can!"**

Suddenly Lance felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Labrador shook his head to tell him that they should not call for other bishops yet and only talk to the archbishop. The female on the other side of the phone call is a nun or sister talking who did not sound familiar to them. Instead Lance declined her request to send for extra help to ask for a different request.

" Sorry but it is best not to send anyone as my group can find our own way and we might call for help. I would wish to have a word with archbishop Jio please!''

" **Unfortunately sir there is no archbishop named Jio here and that the current archbishop is out on a conference with the pope and call another time**!"

" Pardon? This is an emergency and if the pope is busy then what year is it now?''

'' **The year is 2009 and excuse me there is a citizen I need to help**!"

Then Lance hung up the phone in a shocking silence as if the unbelievable kept on mocking him. Despite the fact that he is one of the seven ghosts and strange is something he is accustomed to but this is not ordinary. Labrador is wondering what happened in the conversation for Lance to be shocked as he asked:'' Lance did you get to talk to archbishop Jio and what did they say about the year?" His bright curly haired friend revealed something that shook both of them to their cores as he said:'' According to the phone call from the nun she informed that there has never been a archbishop named Jio and the date is in 2009!"

Labrador is shocked about this new situation all of them in and came to a conclusion of when and where they really are:'' Then this means that the lifestream sent us not only in another land but different…!" Lance finished the sentence in a calm tone while looking at the other with eye contact.

" Timeline, it appears that from what clues we gathered that none of the people in Edge knows about Teito being a fugitive because we are in the past. Not only that the Raggs Kingdom is still active where Barsburg didn't declare war yet!"

* * *

 **It turns out in this chapter that Alexis is someone who is involved in Bishop Lance's past as an OC mentioned in my other story Imprisonment. Sorry for the long wait and what do you guys think of the Time travel twist that Teito and the others are put in including the black hawks? It is almost at the part where Teito and the others meet Avalanche. In the chapter I introduced a new character Nero who also appears in Imprisonment and there are references as well. When Frau said that place he means the cave where he found evidence of a eighth ghost and in the future he will tell the bishops and Teito what he found.**

 **Here is a few facts and reasons I listed in the story.**

 **1.) Kors Curse: It is a symbol embedded on a humans chest to show the human encountered a Kor. Kors are a type of demon in the 07 ghost in which they look like two boned wings and can control humans. They are followers of the first death god Verloren and are waiting for his revival to the mortal world and their job is too grant a human three wishes then devour their souls.**

 **2.) Shuri Oak: This person is Hakuren's cousin in the prestigious Oak family. Shuri is an individual who is spoiled by his father and bullies Teito a lot at the Barsburg Academy for being a battle slave and thinks is lower than him. Shuri in the manga was put in with the black hawks by his father and the first time Ayanami met Shuri he does not like him one bit to the point he refers to him as 'trash'.**

 **3.) Time of the story: The timeline of the two crossovers is a bit different altogether. The year in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children is listed around 0009 instead of 2009 and 07 Ghost is set in a futuristic time and I think that the year there is around 2140's.**


	10. Chapter 9: Black Hawks

A New Situation

Chapter 9: Blackhawks

Ever since Alexis told the boys and the dragon Mikage about Teito and the bishops are not in this time it became confusing. The first one who spoke was Hakuren Oak, Teito's roommate and partner in the bishop exam. Hakuren looked at Alexis showing his disbelief at what she said about time and really sounds an impossible crazy scenario: " What do you mean they are not in this time? This sounds crazy to believe and for all we know you might be conspiring with Teito's enemies from the military or the Blackhawks!'' Accused Hakuren that he almost slammed his fist to where the bird Nero is who merely moved away and onto the top of the chair in which Alexis is sitting.

Alexis had begin to show signs of being upset but controlled herself as she explained:'' No Hakuren I am not with the military nor the warsfeil unit the Blackhawks and that if I were an enemy then I would not of thought to bring the three of you here!'' Kyle was conflicted about what to do and he didn't want to provoke Alexis any further so he took part in the conversation:'' Miss Alexis say we do believe what you say is true but where does Hakuren, Teito's pet and I fit in?'' Because both of the boys are careful with their words considering being told this information will not be free with a task they need to do. The red haired female rest her arms on the armrest chair and she looked at all of them in a concerned way:'' You see I have a friend of mine a man I know made an agreement that should we have no choice but to send helpers in saving their friends who are trapped in the past for a single purpose; then both of us are not suppose to intervene to go with you!"

" Why did you or this friend of yours choose us in particular of informing us about this important task?'' Asked Hakuren who already calmed down.

Alexis answered the young Oaks question:'' It is because there is no other bishops who believe in this religion that has at least not been well known like it once was in the past and are now known as myths; the acolytes(students) would instantly misunderstand and have to be dealt with and we see potential that all of you have!'' When Hakuren listened to the dealt with part he was suspicious and said:'' What do you do with the ones who refuse to help and not believe as where does it come from and you better not hurt those people!"

Alexis took a sip of her tea and set it down to start talking again:'' I had to erase their memories in case that word accidentally spreads about this confidential task. As for where this religion came from it was once a great city that has long fell into the ruins called Midgar whose citizens believe the planet we live on known as Gaia had a lifestream with bright green tendrils of lights flowing everywhere!'' Kyle is confused about what city she talked about and from what he saw on the world maps of the seven districts nor other countries(Antwort)it did not show a city named Midgar anywhere and the thought of the lifestream and Gaia is something he did not know much about. What was all that about? Until Hakuren made a realization on the name and lifestream that he read about these myths before.

" I heard about the ruined city Midgar and the lifestream but what does this have to do with Teito's disappearance?" Analyzed Hakuren as he thought if Midgar is a city that really once existed a long time ago and the ruins are still there today then the citizens who lived there might of long been gone or rebuilt another minor city right beside it. Alexis revealed what took Teito along with the bishops away from the current time they are in to somewhere:'' The being that took all five of them away from the Barsburg church as well another timeline is the lifestream itself. However it did not act alone as someone maintaining their souls consciousness used her powers to locate powerful individuals including your roommate in order to send them to the past back 148 years ago around the time Midgar became destroyed recently into ruins and a city was built over!''

Mikage who became quiet sat on Hakuren's shoulder showed a look of surprise to the facts seemingly understood what she said and made a soft purr to the boy. Hakuren looked to his small friend on what to do with this information and briefly towards Kyle. Kyle also looked shell shocked but nonetheless believed her. Alexis took a moment to observe all three of their actions to the fact that she can't help but sympathize with them of being thrown into a reality than the one they were used too as it reminded her of how she came to stumble upon the new hidden world the hard way many years ago when she was a child.

Kyle was about to open his mouth to ask what task did Teito and the bishops are to do until he saw a portrait at the table of what seems to be three people. Kyle took notice of the picture that it was set in a park scenery with three people surrounded by trees. The picture looked like it was taken recently and there were two men and one women. The woman is Alexis with her hair tied into a ponytail and she was next to a man with long blond hair and green eyes who strangely resembled Hakuren as an adult. The last figure in the picture was a man with a slightly long black hair reaching his shoulders had blue green eyes he never seen before as he wore a red cloak with black gloves.

Kyle asked the red haired woman about the portrait containing both Alexis and two unknown men:'' Ms. Alexis this portrait you have when did you get it and these two men who are they?'' Alexis looked at the picture he was talking about as her expression soften as she explained where she got it:'' This picture was taken around five years ago at Rio on a summer vacation and these two are my best friends their names are...Neron and Rowin!'' At the same time Nero the bird made a face with what seems to be disbelief as he looked at his friend as if wanting to correct her spelling on the names but did not in front of the boys.

Hakuren noticed that by the way she said those names made it believable that she was hiding the men's true names for a reason and he should not focus on that too much. So the boy decides to ask Alexis on what task Teito and the bishops are suppose to do:'' Alexis what exactly are the tasks Teito with bishops Frau, Castor, Labrador and Lance are going to achieve?'' Alexis turned towards the two boys as she is getting ready to tell:'' The task the five of them are to accomplish is to protect someone in the time Midgard was recently destroyed and a new city was built over called Edge from the threat of an ancient evil from 1000 years ago here but in that timeline it is 920 years ago!'' Hakuren seemed a bit puzzled that the reason Teito and the bishops was dragged away from the church was all to protect someone or help fight against an enemy? Who could be that important that they need protecting from an ancient evil of 920 years ago in that timeline?

So the young blond boy being curious asked Alexis about the identity of the person:'' Who is this person in Midgar that needs protecting from this threat and is the enemy the one winged angel? This made Hakuren think about the possibilities of beings ancient and that the one winged angel in the myth book he read years ago was given the name of Sephiroth and that he didn't manage to find the name of the warrior hero who defeated this evil being.

Alexis sighed that Kyle and Hakuren do not know the identity of the person and that it was related to story of the warrior in the myths in Midgar whose name was omitted from the myths in Barsburg but in the history books actually gave the name of the person. Many people in Barsburg do not realize this particular person is one and the same unless they connect the dots.

'' The person that the five of them have to protect or at least help in the fight was known by many titles including hero of Midgar, the saviour of Gaia and by a few enemies puppet, the warrior who fought the one winged angel. This person is named Cloud Strife a famous hero originally lived in a backwater town Nibleheim and that Clouds ancestors are involved with the ancient evil that is not the one winged angel!'' Explained Alexis in a calm voice as to tell that she is telling the truth and that this is a true fact. The two boys were stunned to hear about the identity of the person at the same time disbelieving that the myths about Midgar are actually true events that happened in the past.

Hakuren snapped out of his mind about the myths he read and asked the next question:'' According to the myths the warrior or Cloud Strife defeated the one winged angel Sephiroth without any help and are you saying that there is someone much bigger threat than Sephiroth that they are after Cloud himself?'' Alexis had a serious look on her face having to carefully explain to the boy about the information and told the boy a different story that is not exactly lying in a sense.

" Yes there is someone that is way dangerous than the one winged angel that could not be considered human anymore as this person committed a grave sin for wanting something he is not allowed to have turned him into a sort of demon!'' Explained Alexis on a description of what the ancient evil came to be. However Hakuren was not having this vague answer when he caught the mention of a he for a pronoun but who is this male figure after the warrior hero and what do they want with him?

'' Huh? That does not make sense please identify what is the name of the male figure apparently after the warrior hero and what do they want with him?'' Asked Hakuren impatiently to the ambiguous red haired woman just a she was about to answer a ringing sound from her telephone at the table interrupted as Alexis picked it up and answered. For a while both of the boys and dragon guessed that Alexis is talking to someone on the phone ad that it is not good and she said goodbye to the receiver on the other side of the phone line and hung up.

She sighed in confusion that she was briefly speaking in a foreign language the boys did not recognise until she remembered they were still here:'' Sorry boys I had a call from my old friend saying that the Barsburg military will be on their way through the city of Rio and looking through each of the houses to look for your friend!'' Hakuren instantly looked surprised of the sudden change of movement from the army and think about if they will reach this cottage most of all.

'' It looks like from the information I heard the warsfeil unit the Blackhawks also disappeared after the bishops did. Just like I thought the prophecy is starting and I know of a way to warn your friends but it won't be easy!'' Said Alexis in a calm tone that gave Kyle along with Hakuren an impression that she is really serious about this and are curious to what this prophecy is about and what does all this mean? Kyle decided to step forward to talk to Alexis:'' Ms Alexis what prophecy are you talking about that is starting and how are Teito and the bishops involved in it?'' Alexis turned toward the other boy saying that the bishops are one of the key players in this prophecy:'' Well the prophecy was spoken a decade ago before the Raggs War occurred told the Raggs King Krom Raggs about a time twisting event that could potentially destroy all of humanity and the words are _There shall come the time five distinct travellers will arrive in the once prosperous land to help the warrior defeat an old foe. However new arrivals consisting of dark magic will come through a dark veil to fight them in a time the One winged angel will appear and his defeat triggers the awakening of the ancient one set to find the one he is looking for and disrupt time_!''

However both of the boys with the small fyulong just stared at Alexis as if she just said something crazy. Alexis stood up from her chair right beside the table walked towards a blue cabinet looking for something until she pulled out a pocket watch from the top draw. Hakuren observed the pocket watch the lady got and it had the color of a aqua color at the front and the chain attached to it is silver but the one thing that shocked Hakuren was the symbol embedded onto the watch. He recognised the symbol on the front of the pocket watch lid it is the symbol of the seven ghost Relikt. Hakuren was disbelieved at the symbol of what seems to be one of the seven ghosts is on this watch and that he saw this symbol before when he still lived at the Oak house where his cousin Shuri lives at as well. While Kyle stared blankly into thin air as to show how confused he is in this situation that happened way too fast and begun to suspect that Alexis is not an ordinary person after all, so could she be a zaiphon user?

Alexis brought out the pocket watch from the drawer as she walked back to her guests showing them this object. Alexis had a look of being cautious of showing these boys this very important object to be prepared on what she is going to ask them. '' This pocket watch belonged to one of my friends as it is a old artifact that has great power in it that no ordinary human can wield and do any of you know what this symbol at the front represents?'' asked Alexis curiously at the two boys as if she is expecting them to know all their symbols during the bishop exam well when she saw Hakuren raise his hand as he explained what it is:'' That is the symbol of the seven ghost Relikt the bequeathing spirit who is one of the seven gods to have stayed in the human world after the death god Verloren was defeated!''

''Correct Hakuren this is indeed the symbol of Relikt but what you are about to question on why this is important is because this pocket watch is a device that can help use time traveling in a safe journey of protecting the mind of the person of sent to the past or future!'' revealed Alexis in a calm tone that made the two boys shocked that this pocket watch is not normal but a time travel device but who made it? Hakuren had a feeling that it must of been involved with his family the Oaks since that symbol of Relikt was always at the Oak mansion in every building,m statue and a water spring location, could it be that one of the mythical seven ghosts is his ancestor most importantly Relikt? Hakuren doubted that the watch was related to his family and it was just a coincidence. The silence was broken when Kyle who was quiet the entire moment talked:'' That pocket watch can send us in any time we want and Alexis how do you know all this are you a zaiphon user?''

Alexis focused all her attention to the other boy with a feeling of contempt from what Kyle guessed she was feeling as she explained:'' Well the reason I know about this was that one of my friends who lives in the district right beside the Barsburg church gave me this watch for safekeeping just in case the right person comes to use it in emergency situations however neither of you are the ones I am looking for but it is one of the missing bishops. I have the ability of healing zaiphon at a expert level as well wielding offensive zaiphon in my own way to defend myself and that I am not a normal human!'' Hakuren felt that he was being mislead that he was the person who can rescue Teito with the bishops in another timeline he was entrusted in using this device but he was not and he asked another question:'' If neither Kyle or me are not the person that can have good use of this watch then which of the bishops is the one? What do you mean you are not a normal human?''

'' I am a someone with great magic abilities and that my appearance is not like the people in Barsburg. The word for what I am is a warlock a practicer of ancient magic and other spells considered impractical to have such as time travelling!'' revealed Alexis about what she really is but she did not say who the identity of the person meant to use the pocket watch is until she sighed for a moment before talking again:'' The bishop who is meant to use this important item is bishop Lance!''

* * *

Meanwhile in the City of Edge, Castor explored the center of the city where he saw a statue in the center as it looked like some sort of beast with wings as he thought about where to look for clues next. _I am not sure where to look next but since both Lance and I crash landed at the desert outside of the city where Cloud found us maybe I should look there._ So Castor went outside the city to find the site in which he and Lance are found by Cloud falling down to the surface using a motorcycle he borrowed from a shop and he stopped at the location he was in. Castor go off the vehicle as he started walking towards the spot that he found by Cloud at and that he didn't see anything different on the ground until he turned behind him to see a cliff holding a big sword stuck onto the ground thinking that it must've served a significance like a grave of some sorts. Not only that Castor could've sworn he felt a spirit around the area he was in and thought that it was beside that sword and he saw a glimpse of a man with spiky black hair, blue mako eyes, brown boots and wearing a strange type of uniform. The unknown man was looking at him from the cliff in a sad way that Castor had no idea what he is trying to say to him so found a way to reach the cliff.

Once the bishop reached the top of the cliff where he saw the spirit, he stopped to see the huge sword **(1)** was in a bad condition of being rusted and that whoever visited this site did not take care of the sword properly( **like a certain hero of Midgar** ). Castor looked around the cliff to search for the spirit that was there a few minutes ago only to feel a hand touching his left shoulder that made Castor back away quickly turning around to see the unknown male.

The male spirit looked at Castor as if observing him to see if he was dangerous until he decided to talk:'' I am sorry if I startled you but it looks like you are not from Midgar at all like those group of people from before that appeared in this area!'' Castor was shocked that the spirit spoke to him and thought about how this man went behind him without him noticing _How did this spirit get behind me when I was not paying attention most of all how is he related to this place?''_

However, what caught Castors attention was not the fact that the sword was placed at the cliff by someone else but what the spirit mentioned of a group of people arriving in this location that confirms none of the others have seen the desert outside the city like what he and Lance seen when they first met Cloud Strife. Castor having a rough idea about these group of people asked the unknown man about who they are:'' The people you mentioned who are they and what did they want!'' The spirit glanced at the bishop cautiously as he revealed what he know:'' The group of people that arrived here were foreign they are wearing black military clothes with all five of them carrying a sword and that there was one person wearing a hat stood out the most with short silver hair and violet eyes that seems to be the leader of the group. They came from black tendrils of darkness going down to the surface and that they encountered three silver haired men wearing black leather to make a bargain with them saying that they would regain the lost fragments of their patron deity and to fight some people in Midgar who are also newcomers as well!

As the bishop processed the information from what is described about the people made him realize that the Blackhawks were sent here to Midgar in a situation like them except instead of a green light it was black. Castor explained who those people are to the black haired spirit:'' I think I know the people you're talking about they are called the Blackhawks a group of dark magic users known as a warsfeil. The are capable in commanding corrupt spirits called wars in which a human has all three of their wishes granted and had their soul devoured so that the evil spirit took over the human's body and the leader of the Blackhawks is named chief Ayanami!''

The spiky black haired man processed what the bishop in front of him is saying about the group and clicked inside his head about where he heard about this:'' That explains the warning that Aerith gave me about new arrivals coming to stop some travelers in Midgar from helping Cloud and the others!'' This made Castor suspect this Aerith person whom Labrador encountered in the church was the same one and wonders how did she have the foresight to know who will be arriving in Midgar? He even wonders if Midgar even has someone who can predict the future not like Labrador can as his visions always come true in one way or another ever since Teito's military friend Mikage Celestine died of having half of his soul extracted by the Chief of Staff Ayanami. It was too late for the three bishops including Frau to save Mikage and that they had never heard of a one winged kor **(2)** before and that unlike the ones with two wings there is no hope to save the victim who became possessed by Ayanami without killing the victim in the process which Frau was forced to cut the wing on Mikage in his ghost form using his scythe.

Throughout the conversation Castor forget to ask the spirits name and introduce himself:'' Pardon me I have forgotten to introduce myself my name is Castor and what is your name?'' The male spirit smiled as if he is eager to getting to talk to the bishop in front of him:'' I'm Zackery Fair though you can just call me Zack I was the best friend to Cloud more than five years ago!'' For a while Castor stared at the spirit now named Zack in a way that people would mistake as shell shock but it was just thinking that the man in front of him is serious or not that he was Cloud's best friend from five-seven years ago.

'' You said that you knew Cloud and was his best friend from a long time ago but I don't think that I have heard Cloud talk about his past much. The facts I did know about him was that he used to live in a backwaters town called Nibelheim with his mother while his father was said to have died when he was really young and that the mayor was Tifa Lockhart's father who was tolerant but did not like Cloud and his mother's presence in the town!'' Explained Castor hoping that he did not accidently leave anything out and if this man was Cloud's best friend then what happened to him to have end up dead most importantly why did he leave Cloud alone to fight Sephiroth?

'' Well most of what you said is true about Cloud having a rough childhood since you've already met him a few days ago and that before Cloud became famous both of us were held in captivity by an evil scientist Hojo who tried to implant Jenova cells into both of us while Clouds body struggled against the foreign substance putting him into a mako induced coma!'' Revealed Zack about what has happened in the past seven years with Cloud at the hands of the mad scientist Hojo including the fact that Zack was the first to escape the laboratory while Cloud was still in a coma. Moreover, both of them almost managed to escape from the Shinra forces but it ended in tragedy where Zack fought two hundred infantrymen which was an incredible feat in Castors point of view. The results from the battle made Zack getting shot and Zack on the verge of dying saw Cloud at the last moment who managed to wake up from the coma at a bad timing crawled to Zack to see what is happening and left behind his legacy of giving the buster sword to Cloud to use and not forget him. Unfortunately, Cloud broke down seeing his only friend dying in front of him that this trauma resulted in Cloud having most of his memories messed with into thinking he became a SOLDIER and made Cloud forget Zack had ever existed in his memories temporarily.

Castor stood silent for a while thinking about the pain and suffering both Cloud and Zack went through with having Shinra forces after them because both of them fought Sephiroth who was at the time burning Nibelheim to the ground being insane tried to free Jenova where Zack lost against him. Unlike Zack; Cloud managed to kill Sephiroth in a chance while being stabbed in the chest by Sephiroth using his sword and he grabbed the sword to push Sephiroth away from him. As a consequence of Clouds actions he unknowingly attracted the attention of Hojo who just arrived in Nibelheims mako reactor hearing what happened to Sephiroth decides to capture the two of them to be test subjects for five years. This made Castor disgusted about the scientist for what he did to two friends all those years and that if Hojo did not do what he did would Cloud still of been the hero he is today or will Zack be the one instead? The brown haired bishop shook his head to stop thinking about the what if scenarios as what is done is already written in history ultimately reminding him no one could go back into time unless they were powerful deities like the Seven Ghosts or the Archangels.

Castor looked up at Zack and sighed while he spoke first:'' Zack I am sorry to hear about what happened to the both of you on that day and that Cloud currently is deemed a hero with the rest of Avalanche doing well!'' Zack sounded relieved about Cloud as he commented:'' I am very happy that Cloud manages to find companions on his own who are there for him while I could not be there for him and I trust Tifa Lockhart will treat him well. I have a favour I want to ask you Castor, please warn Cloud of the danger from the group of people heading to Midgar and that if the leader gets his hands on Cloud I do not know what he will do!''

The bishop nodded his head in understanding about Zacks favour to him to warn Cloud about the Black hawks already in Midgar by this time and that he made inquiries as to why would Ayanami take interest in Cloud if he were ever to meet the hero in person. It is not like Clouds family the Strifes are actually a noble family and are average but from the first time he met Cloud his ghost side Fest sensed something in Cloud that was strange of why would his ghost Fest bother to take interest in Cloud more like individuals who came from one of the seven god houses unless Cloud himself came from a god house descended from one of the seven ghosts. The more he thinks about this; the less chance possible it is because the last name Strife was not one of the surnames of the seven god houses which was Reun, Hausen, Kraut, Oak, Barsburg, Raggs and Verius.

However Zack begins to leave the area while saying farewell to Castor and that he still had questions for him but Zack was already gone leaving Castor dumbfounded about what happened. He later rode back to the City of Edge to start looking for Teito and the others to report on what he found. Suddenly Castor heard a couple of voices by the time he neared an alleyway that looks like the same one he dragged Lance into to speak in private and the supposed meeting of the mysterious girl Reina. Castor went to stand beside the shadows of an old building as he stood still. The figures that emerged are the blackhawks with one person missing. The black clothed bishop stood silent trying to not attract attention to himself in order to hear what the warsfiels are planning. The chief of staff Ayanami was only walking around the city having interrogated some of the citizens if they have seen a young boy with four bishops but all he got was that they did not see any of them. Until Hyuuga found an old man with the remnants of the geostigma marks barely there and interrogated him:'' Excuse me sir have you by any chance seen a sixteen year old boy with emerald eyes pass through this area along with four bishops of the Barsburg Church?''

Castor did not recognise the unsuspecting old man but from the bar he heard that Labrador had used healing zaiphon to heal someone with geostigma on them so this person has to be the one Labrador and Teito encountered. Due to the fact bishops in the Barsburg Church are helping the civilians no matter if they were once criminals or committed a serious offense they are granted sanctuary at the church as a chance to have a reform to change themselves. Especially not all the bishops agree with this arrangement because Frau's teacher archbishop assistant Bastien held a deep anger towards criminals who managed to have good lifestyles coming to the church while those that are normal civilians did not have anything like that and faced challenges that drove Bastian to ally with Ayanami as a spy to kill the criminals he finds and used them as vessels for the wars and attempting to capture Teito.

The old man looked up at the strangely dressed soldiers in front of him and saw a picture of a boy with emerald eyes that he recognises as Teito who was with the bishop(Labrador) who helped healed him and said:'' That boy in the picture he was the one who was with the kind bishop that healed me from the pains of geostigma!'' Hyuuga glanced towards his boss Ayanami of what he thinks about this information from the old man. Ayanami reacts with indifference about the mention of Teito Klein traveling with a bishop he knew as Profe(Labrador) healing some random person on the streets but the warsfiel spotted two children walking towards them.

Castor made a gasp once the children got closer revealing to be Marlene and Denzel who just happen to decide walking outside in the middle of the day without Tifa or Cloud accompanying them. The bishop was fearing for their safety and that what were Tifa thinking letting two of them leave the bar by themselves and that if Marlene's adoptive father was aware of this he would not approve. One of the blackhawks Konatsu approached the children and pulled out a photo of Teito like Hyuuga did.

'' Hello there children have you seen by any chance a young teenage boy wearing a black outfit with a cloak and four bishops?'' Asked Konatsu who was looking at Marlene and Denzel to see if any of them know Teito or not. However Marlene saw the picture of Teito and that she was surprised to see him and the boy beside her Denzel widened his eyes as if disbelieving on what he just heard and the picture shows Teito on it. This made both of them think about what exactly did Teito and the four bishops have been doing before arriving in Edge but Marlene knew better not to give any information to these strange men about Teito because in the short amount of time she has met Teito she really likes him and think he is not a bad person.

So Marlene decided to tell the blond haired man about not knowing who Teito is and Denzel stayed quiet throughout the scene:'' Sorry sir I have no idea who this boy is nor about four bishops arriving in the city!'' However Hyuuga looked towards Marlene in a suspicious manner as he said:'' Chief Ayanami this girl is claiming to not have met Teito Klein nor the dreaded bishops and what about the boy?'' At the moment that the sunglasses soldier mentioned Denzel, the boy stood still trying to cover his fear and that what do these people want with Teito and he has a feeling the leader will not be merciful to both Marlene and him if they confess they met Teito.

The silver haired man wearing a hat made a glanced towards the children observing them if they are worth taking attention too as he said:'' We will ask the boy if he has seen Teito Klein and if his answer is the same as hers then one of them are lying!'' Denzel took Marlene's hand dragging her to where he is finding a exit to leave only to find a middle aged man blocking their path who turned out to be Katsuragi smiling at them as if to say do anything funny and they would suffer consequences. The young boy had no safe plan to get away from these scary people and stayed where he is pushing Marlene behind him as he spoke first:'' I have heard in the city that a few travelers are traveling here in Edge but they are lost and that they need supplies to get back home and that I have never seen what the four older bishops look like and that I didn't see any teenaged boys with them!''

However Chief was not having this answer from Denzel and determined that both of them are not telling the truth judging the way they froze seeing the picture and the boy gave away a sense of fear and worry. So the leader of the blackhawks went close to the two children and raised his hand to summon wars to restrain them. Out of the two children the one who reacted in fear is Marlene as she struggled from the ghostly creature restraining her while Denzel struggled and yelled:'' What are these things and what are you planning to do to us?'' In a indifferent tone Hyuuga approached the children most importantly Denzel to warn them on what is to come:'' I am sorry children but Ayanami does not like liars especially those who defending fugitives from Barsburg and that he has no choice but to possess both of your souls to find Teito and there is you will not survive!'' After hearing the words from the black haired man both Marlene and denzel showed a look of horror thinking _What does he mean that we will not survive and who are these people and that want to find Teito and the bishops?_

Castor had enough of what he is seeing and ran to where to where Marlene ad Denzel are located and to meet Ayanami and the Blackhawks. Ayanami stopped with what he is about to do to them until seeing the arrival of the bishop and he glared at Castor who is by the children's side protectively as he said:'' **Fest,** it is good to finally see you and tell me is Zehel still taking care of the scythe knowing that the scythe will one day return to me?'' Just by listening in on the conversation Marlene was confused why the silver haired man called Castor using a different name Fest but who did he mean by Zehel and what scythe are they talking about? Not knowing what is going on Denzel shouted to Castor about what has happened and if he can save them from the wars:'' Bishop Castor, both of us left the bar without Tifa's permission and that Cloud left from a few moments ago saying that he has something to do, we are sorry for not having Tifa with us. Can you save us?''

For a short moment Castor felt like he wanted to lecture both Tifa and Cloud for being so careless regarding to the safety of the children and why is Cloud deciding to leave the bar now to find someone? Castor right now decide not think too much about this as his main priority is saving the kids. So he summoned his manipulation zaiphon from his finger tips and catched them in the string and pulled them out of the wars grasp as the children landed in his arms for safe landing. Marlene was shocked to see Castors zaiphon for the first time and that it was just as amazing as Labradors healing zaiphon. At the moment Marlene paid attention to the Barsburg soldiers in front of them in worry that they won't be able to fight them and that if Cloud, Tifa or Avalanche were here they would be able to fight them.

Then Castor spoke to the two of them gently telling them to get away from here:'' Listen to me Marlene, Denzel get away from here find Tifa, Cloud or any avalanche member tell them what is going on and please stay close to them. I will take care of these people and go now!'' The two of them did not hesitate to leave the area in order to find Tifa like the old man who made a wise choice to leave went to a different road. Castor made sure that there was no bystanders in the area confronted the Blackhawks.

Ayanami stood still with his men looking at his enemy Fest for sending away the children, he had planned to at least use Vertrags power to possess the boy Denzel's body by taking half of his soul to become a one winged. Although for the girl he would let her go with a warning to the people she is staying with to not underestimate the blackhawks. If it wasn't for that damned Fest interfering then he would find Teito's location immediately using the boy. '' How soft hearted of you Fest just like Zehel and the other seven ghosts you are all mere replicas that have no choice but to serve humans in this mortal world!'' Castor widened his eyes as he took in Ayanami's words and revealed:'' Ayanami have you remembered as Verloren and how is it possible you have remembered who you are the eye of Raphael should've effectively kept you unaware?'' However Ayanami didn't answer Castors question on how he remembered and instead drew his sword to attack Castor emitting red zaiphon in the process.

Momentarily, Castor dodged the zaiphon coming to slice at him from the sword Ayanami is using and was immediately surrounded by Ayanami's men to stop him from escaping and that the pink haired girl Kuroyuri angrily asked:'' Where is Profe he needs to pay for what he did to Haruse?'' Castor realized that this young warsfiel wanted to avenge the man from before that Michael put into a coma for attacking Teito back when the eye of Michael became separated from Teito's right hand. '' I will not let you harm Labrador and that Teito needs to travel to each of the god houses!'' Kuroyuri became even angrier of the mention of the sklave who is one the reasons Haruse is left incapacitated stabbed Castor at the stomach. The brown haired bishop stepped away from the warsfiel clutching his injury and that he summoned his scythe onto his right hand showing the symbol Fest on it. Ayanami was amused that Castor continued to fight them despite being injured and told his men to back off including Kuroyuri as he approached the ghost saying:'' Fest you still continue to fight me even though you have injuries that need to be taken care of and that your powers will be useful to me in my search once I absorb your power!'' Castor swung his scythe at Ayanami knowing very well how the man would absorb his power is by devouring him.

Moreover as Castor became tired fighting the Blackhawks for a few hours he collapsed on his knees at the streets of Edge and his scythe disappeared as it fell on the floor. Ayanami moved dangerously close to the collapsed bishop and raised his hand ready to inflict the final blow. Until a miracle happened that a fire coming from behind Castor went to attack Ayanami who went away from the bishop and focused his attention to the alley wondering who dared interfere. At first Castor thought that Tifa came to the scene using a fire materia to save him if Marlene told her and instead saw a black cloaked girl who looked like to be in her early twenties.

The girl walked out of the alley carrying a red orb that is materia on her left hand and fire appeared from it launching at the enemies. Ayanami observed the newcomer with his own eyes and found that he sensed something strange about this girl as she had long blond hair and blue eyes that are glowing, he could describe that her presence was strange and that no one heard her coming even from a mile away.

Castor could not believe his eyes to see a girl of all people rescuing him and that by the clothes she is wearing she is the person Lance was allowed to see back at the valley. The girl took Castor by the arm and put him behind her like the thing that shocked him was that she spoke:'' Leave this place invaders the boy you are looking for is away!''. Not only that she raised her right arm in front of her and strings emerged from her fingertips. She is a manipulation zaiphon user thought Castor as he stand up with her help and watched what she is doing. The girl used her zaiphon to cut the abandoned brick house to her left to pieces that is falling down and the girl took Castor deeper into the valley with the Blackhawks getting blocked from going after them as Ayanami became interested of the girl and withdrew his men to look for the other bishops.

Meanwhile with Castor he is with the girl and at the streets of Edge planning to go to Seventh Heaven bar to contact Tifa. Not until he turned towards the girl who rescued him from being devoured. The brown haired bishop was the first to speak:'' Thank you for saving me back there and what is your name?'' The girl turned towards Castor as she was the one running ahead of him and she introduced herself:'' My name is Reina, I was the one bishop Lance saw and being an associate of the Barsburg church stationed here in Edge!''

* * *

 **Note: Here is the new chapter of a New Situation and that I am sorry to my readers that I did not update earlier because I was busy with doing school work. Next time I will try to update more for the story, so far in chapter 9 we meet Zack who has been watching the Blackhawks. Most importantly Zack gives a warning to Castor to remind Cloud to watch out for the Blackhawks. What do you think will happen if Cloud meets Ayanami sometime in the story? Please feel free to have any reviews on what happened.**

 **1.) Buster Sword: Before the start of Final Fantasy VII Cloud was given the buster sword by his best friend Zack as a part of his legacy to remember him. The first owner of this sword belonged to one of the three famous first class SOLDIERS Angeal who in turn passed it down to his apprentice Zack.**

 **2.) One Winged Kor: There are some spoilers in this chapter about later chapters of 07 Ghost and that is how the one winged kor was made. Ayanami uses the power he absorbed from the seven ghost Vertrag by devouring his core and that he can only use it imperfectly because he has a human body and was only eligible to possess the victim's soul by half. Unlike normal kors the person will not be saved if a bishop cuts their wing and cause their death like how Teito learned it the hard way when he begged Frau to save Mikage from Ayanami only to end in Mikage dying.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Groups Decision

A New Situation

Chapter 10: The Group's Decision

For a while Castor was starting to go back to the bar where Tifa and the children are so he could explain to them about the danger coming their way with having encountered the Blackhawks including Ayanami. This left Castor thinking how Ayanami knew where to find them and judging what Zack said he saw a group of people the Blackhawks landing towards the ground in a black twirling lights opposite to the lifestream that came to pick the five of them including Castor to Midgar. While he reached the fountain in the middle of the city he fell forward seeing that he is still bleeding from his stomach wound inflicted by Ayanami in an attempt to devour him by absorbing his core and getting his power. However Castor is not alone as the older girl Reina rescued him from the Blackhawks is now accompanying him to the Seventh Heaven bar but Castor had a feeling there is something mysterious about her as she steps forward going down to where Castor fell down and asks if his wound is painful:'' Are you alright do you need help from patching up your wounds from the battle?''

Castor looked at the young woman who is close to where he is and he knew that he could not tell her that he is not an ordinary human but he is one of the Seven Ghosts and the rules are humans who know of them should have their memories erased. So he played with the act he is human and pretends to heal slow. But Reina stretched her hand down on his stomach wound and other injuries to reveal a bright blue glow that is healing the wound.

Castor was shocked at what he is seeing from the girl as it looks like she not only possess manipulation zaiphon but also healing zaiphon as he comes to a conclusion:'' You are a dual zaiphon user aren't you? Having manipulation zaiphon is rare then the offensive and healing zaiphon but a person who could use two of the three categories is impressive and is really rare!'' Reina looked down when Castor spoke about her having two zaiphon's something that is rare and incredible to have.

'' Sometimes having two zaiphon could bring the user trouble especially when people who meant them harm would go after them!'' Explained the girl who is clenching her gloved hands as she stepped away from the bishop as she suggested for Castor to follow her to where Tifa's bar is. While the two of them are almost on their way Castor can't help but want to ask a few questions to Reina:'' Excuse me for asking Reina but earlier when I was with my partner bishop Lance he said that he saw you back at the alley but I couldn't have seen you back then so why do I see you now?''

The young lady glanced at Castor in a neutral way as she starts to answer: '' Your friend Lance was able to see me because of something special he had in him like an inherited ability. At the alley I did not want anyone to see me so instead of seeing me approaching they would hear creaking noises or footsteps even though some of them are not real!'' Castor took the time to think on what is being heard as he thought what object grants someone to be invisible but a person can hear their movements close ahead? Could it be in Midgar they have advanced materia that are able to produce perfect illusions, if so he will definitely ask Cloud or Tifa about them if they are not still busy.

'' Then is it possible that the people in this city have a special materia that involve having the ability to make illusions of images seemingly real but it is not?'' Asked the brown haired bishop towards the blond haired girl who just stopped walking so as to make eye contact with him. Reina answered that there is a materia that can help produce illusions however having it in their possession would be expensive:'' Yes there is a type of materia in Midgar or even in foreign lands that have a illusionary power. However not everyone has one of their own as this materia is expensive that make regular folks having it be difficult!''

Castor stood still to think about her answer about illusion and think it is an acceptable reason on why he couldn't seen her earlier but the one thing that bothers him is why did he sense something odd about Reina and surely she was an ordinary human?

Both of them suddenly stopped when Reina stretched her arm to stop him from moving any closer as Castor looked up seeing the bar and that before he entered, Reina spoke to him:'' Wait there is something I want to ask you about!''

'' Sure what is it you want to ask before I go inside?'' Replied Castor who is curious on what this mysterious girl wants to talk to him about.

''It is about the hero of Midgar Cloud Strife, tell me how is he doing? Asked Reina whose voice in Castors opinion sounded like she is sad as her bright blue mako eyes glanced at the bishop. Castor took a moment on how to answer her question and that from what he seen of Cloud he seemed in good health but at the apartment both Lance and himself caught a quick look seeing that Cloud briefly touched his right arm with the sleeves are as if he looks like he is pain.

'' Well from what I have seen Cloud looks like he can take care of himself and I saw that he clutched his right arm as if he is in pain!'' Said Castor thinking that Reina must've been someone who liked Avalanche and wanted to know the safety of one of their members. Reina revealed that Cloud is far from being in ''good health''.

'' The reason Cloud is distant from his friends was because he too has geostigma and wanted to not let them know!'' Castor was stunned of the fact Cloud was infected with geostigma a disease from what he heard was a part of a tainted lifestream. The blond haired girl turned away from the front of the bar starting to leave but not without saying one last thing:'' Bishop Castor, the time that Cloud spent with his friends is a relief to me but that woman Tifa Lockhart will end up being Clouds ruin and tell Cloud to stay away from her if he knows what's best for him!''

Before Castor got the chance to ask what she meant, Reina disappeared in front of him and wondered how did she do that? Most importantly what she said disturbed him greatly about the part mentioning Tifa will become Clouds ruin and Reina wanting Cloud to stay away from Tifa if he knows what is best for him. Like it sounds Reina had great dislike of Tifa but for some reason is fine with the rest of Avalanche being friends with Cloud.

Castor went inside the bar only to be met with Marlene shouting to him to show she was worried followed behind with Tifa walking towards him:'' Bishop Castor you came back and I told Tifa what happened!'' Tifa talked to Castor about the situation the children were in earlier in a worried voice and questions as to who those people that attacked them are.

'' Castor who are those people that attacked the three of you and most of all I heard from Marlene you saved both her and Denzel and I am relieved they are okay!'' Castor thought that it would take a long time to explain how he encountered the Black Hawks to the fact he was injured in the battle and even mentioned the girl who saved him.

Meanwhile with the two bishops Lance and Labrador who are discussing how it is possible for them to be in the past.

''I don't understand why this happened seeing that my own ability to see the past has a limit on what I can do and since we are in the past the people we have known are not even born yet!'' Said Lance who is really confused about the reality of where they really are and at the same time it explains why Archbishop Jio was not there by the sister on the phone because he was not even born yet until a hundred years later. This made Lance make a sudden realization about the consequences of being in the past.

Labrador is concerned about what his friend is feeling about all five of them being sent to the past and thought the only factor on how they are there is the green light-the lifestream wanted them to be in the past. But the one thing he wanted to know is why?

'' Lance I am sure it is no coincidence we are sent one hundred years into the past by a higher being and maybe they want us to help them with something!'' Said Labrador who is thinking about what was the exact reason the planet brought them into this time period where Avalanche had just been seen as heroes and would be long dead in their time.

Until both of the bishops heard a loud voice to get their attention:'' Labrador, Lance there you guys are, we have been looking all over for both of you!'' They turned to look as Frau and Teito ran to where they are in which Teito lost breath for a moment.

'' We have found some information of where we are and you couldn't believe what we just discovered!'' Exclaimed Teito who had been acting as nervous when he said this. Only for Frau to be the one to get to the point:'' What he means to say is we went to a Barsburg chapel to use the machine only for it to go by a different date of 0009 and tried to input the pass in but was declared invalid. This means five of us are trapped in the past for 100 + years!''

Lance took in this information as he suspected the machines wouldn't work with their bishop passes because the latter was a newer model from the future and lack of bishops in city of Edge would leave the chapel in poor condition. So the bishop revealed to the two of them that he already knows about what happened:'' Listen you two, both me and Labrador already knew first that we are in the past and it is important that **none** of us should make any large changes in this timeline or something bad happens!''

Teito understood what he meant but wondered how could Lance a bishop he met before the examination knows too much about time travel or the past until it clicked in:'' Bishop Lance you are one of the seven ghosts Relikt are you? This explains why you are so familiar with Castor, Frau and Labrador not because all of you were in the same year to become bishops but are all seven ghosts!''

Lance look surprised that Teito figured it out about his secret identity as a ghost because Teito was a host of the eye of Mikail and was allowed to know about them. '' That is right Teito I am one of the seven ghost and you better not tell anyone else. As for the reason why we should not expose ourselves is like this; what if you met your ancestor and in turn something bad happens to them like killed for instance because of your presence or knowing something they shouldn't have then you would cease to exist!'' Teito panicked about this fact knowing he is in the past for hundred years then there's a chance because of him maybe meeting his ancestors could cause a paradox and accidently getting them killed and would erase his existence as well his father, uncle and the rest of the Raggs royal family which made Teito realize.

''This means that in the time we are in, my home Raggs and my family or ancestors are still active in this time and did not come to any conflict with Barsburg?'' Revealed Teito due to the inevitable fact this generation of the king and queen of Raggs are still neutral with Barsburg in their lifetime and their descendants would be close to be extinction because of the genocide in Raggs at his time.

Lance can't help but express sympathy about Teito's past as a prince of Raggs where suddenly Barsburg soldiers came in and killed his people or making them slaves. But if it were Lance's parents that were killed then of course he would be upset and tried protecting them from Barsburg soldiers despite the fact he was distant with them when he was a child and had a feeling he was once close to them but did not understand why.'' I understand Teito how you felt right now we already interacted with a few people like Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and even Rufus Shinra and by doing these we might be setting events in motion already and we'll be in deep trouble by the pope for this!''

Frau thought in a situation where Lance could've been getting in trouble got a lecture from archbishop Jio or the pope is funny but in this case it would not and thought that the pope they knew would not be born yet. Instead the previous popes would be currently focused on a previous generation of the seven ghosts. ''Which reminds me Castor does not know about this!'' He should already be at the bar by now done with his investigation and we should go!'' Said Frau who reminded everyone that Castor is the only one of the group that does not have any clue about the past.

''Your right Frau we should tell Castor about this to warn him not to make any attention to himself!'' Said Labrador who was cautious about how to warn Castor. So the four of them decided to go back. However unknown to them a long silver haired man and a short haired man were watching the group from the shadow evaluating them and disappeared to go somewhere.

Back at Tifa's place Castor finished explaining what happened during the battle with the Blackhawks and Tifa was stunned about this news. ''You were attacked by Barsburgs soldiers but they are a group of people who can use red zaiphon as sorcerers called warsfeil. Castor let me check your injuries to see if your okay and I appreciate you protecting the children from those people!''

Castor who had been sitting by the couch in the bar declined Tifa's offer only to insist it wasn't anything to bad. Although Castor decided to ask Tifa if she knows anyone having a grudge against her. ''Tifa, did you have anyone with a grudge against you?''

Tifa not knowing where the bishops question was going replied:'' Well since I am with Avalanche we tend to make enemies who have grudges against us like Shinra had.''

''No that's not what I am asking, I mean as an individual have you noticed any suspicious people planning against you personally? I have met this girl who's an associate of the Barsburg church that seem to have something against you but she was fine with the rest of Avalanche as a whole and was asking about Clouds well being!'' Explained Castor who was hoping if Tifa known Reina before in her background only to be disappointed.

''This girl you have mentioned Reina I do not recognize that name and for why she has a problem with me I have no clue.'' Said Tifa who was thinking about what actions had she done to someone that would cause them to dislike her so much yet was fine with her friends.

While the two adults were having a conversation about the recent events, Marlene and Denzel headed upstairs to their room and sat down on their beds. Denzel was the first to break the silence between them and spoke that he is not sure he would be cured and will be dying soon.

''Marlene we have to face the facts that I am not getting better and this disease won't go away I will be dying soon!'' Marlene disagreed with her friend about his statement and believe that he will be saved just that Tifa and Cloud need more time. ''Don't give up surely Cloud and Tifa will find a cure is that they need more time ad Denzel I believe in them saving you!''

''Think about it, mister Labrador's healing abilities could help ease your pain and he could help you too!'' Marlene suggested to the boy only for the boy to be stresses saying that the healing did not exactly get rid of his disease and it will be hopeless unless something good happens.

''Marlene I have heard rumors from one of the other children outside that there are these three people who have the methods to cure the illness. I am thinking of maybe joining them to see of what they are saying is true or not!'' Explained Denzel to the girl in front of him and Marlene said back that they were specifically told they were not allowed to leave especially after what nearly happened to them.

''Denzel have you lost your mind? Tifa specifically told us we should not leave the area without telling her first and Cloud would agree with her!'' Denzel thought about his situation as the fact this would mean he would still be a bother to the two of them due to the dreaded Geostigma and would think he should go somewhere else.

''I am sorry Marlene I am going out there to meet those people who might help me and don't try to stop me!'' As Denzel decided to leave Marlene hugged him feeling sad about this revealed:'' If you going alone then let me come with you as your friend!''

* * *

 **Note: I know it has been a long time since I posted a new chapter and I apologize for that because I was busy during the summer time. Back to the story so far in the chapter most of the group sans Castor just figure out they are in the past and discussing what they should do and trying to avoid attention on themselves because of the risk in causing a paradox should they accidentally make large changes in the past. While Castor talked to the mysterious person Reina who had asked him about Cloud and shows a dislike to Tifa for some reason. Also there might be foreshadowing about what Reina really is and if she has a connection to Cloud.**

 **In the next chapter there will have Rufus and Kadaj talking to each other about a ''reunion'' and also in Teito's time Hakuren questions his role involving the warlock Alexis.**


	12. Chapter 11: Frau's Revelation

A New Situation

Chapter 11: Frau's Revelation

The three bishops consisting of Frau, Labrador and Lance along with a apprentice bishop Teito Klein are already heading back to the bar to go and inform Castor about what they had just learn in their short travel. Frau in the meantime thought about the thing he found back in the outside of the Forgotten city with those white glowing trees leading to a cave with a secret cuvere and a mysterious symbol. _Once we head back to the bar, how should I inform the others about this so called cuvere and this eighth ghost? I am sure Castor would not believe me and think I am just fooling around but Labrador and Lance's reaction may vary._ Teito noticed what is bothering Frau went to walk beside him and asked him what's wrong. ''Frau what is the matter? We found some evidence on where we are and to think that we are actually in the past far from our time and I have never experienced something like this before.'' Frau replied to his apprentice in a calm voice saying: ''It's just that when we go back to the Seventh Heaven bar where Tifa and the two children are and maybe Castor came back early I think it is time to tell all of you about what I really found in that cave.''

However both Lance and Labrador listening to Frau about this were wondering what it is that their fellow ghost discovered while he was alone. '' What do you mean Frau? What is so important that you only wanted all five of us to come together for you to reveal what you saw?'' Bishop Labrador asked in a concerned tone with his friend and the kind bishop had a feeling that whatever Frau found can impact their lives here in Midgar while they are in the past.

''I am not going to say it in the open with all these people watching but we should go meet with Castor since he probably finished his investigation.'' Both the bishops nodded their head in understanding including Teito as they went back to the bar and went inside only to find Castor sitting at the couch with bandages. Tifa noticed the appearance of the group and greeted them: '' Welcome back you four how was your tour around the city?''

Lance answered the black haired Avalanche member with a confident voice:'' We did alright and there was not much things we missed exploring and by the way miss Tifa we met one of your colleagues Shera and Cid Highwind somewhere at the park.'' Tifa glanced at Lance to see if he was telling the truth and then believed his words and said:'' Oh that's good that you met one of my friends on the way to your travel and this reminds me to ask the five of you something.'' Castor who was sitting the whole time asked her what it is and correctly guessed it was about the entirety of Avalanche wanting to meet them. '' Tifa is there a chance that your comrades Avalanche finally decided that they would meet the five of us for something?'' ''Why yes they wanted to extend a invitation to the five of you to come to our headquarters on Avalanche's ship the Shera so they can get to meet you.'' Said Tifa who was on the inside anxious about how this will go about.

Teito analized this invitation by Tifa and thought about how to do this with the bishops too and not ruin anything since they are in the past and interfering to much can have disastrous consequences. _It looks like Avalanche wants to invite us to meet them at their place but how do we convince them that we are not a threat and most importantly how to get back home?_ ''Thank you Tifa for giving this message to us and we will consider this invitation and come with you to meet Avalanche sometime later. Tifa understood Teito's acceptance of the message and considered going. Lance stood by the couch where Castor is and sat down in one of the chairs next to him and spoke to his friend: '' Castor, I want to tell you the four of us went to parts of the city for our investigation and lets just say that we discovered things unexpected.'' Castor looked at his fellow bishop about this and was willing to listen to what they have to say about their findings and then talk about what happened to him as well.

Teito realizing that both Marlene and Denzel where not in the room asked Tifa if they are feeling alright:'' Where is Marlene and Denzel and are they ok?'' ''They are doing fine, I just sent Denzel to his room to rest for a bit and Marlene doing the same. Which reminds me I have to go upstairs to see how Denzel is feeling and make calls from customers about deliveries.'' Explained Tifa who started going upstairs to check on the children and later go into Clouds office upstairs. This leaves the five alone in the room so far that Frau took this chance to reveal what he found:'' Now that we are all here, I have an announcement to make about the first time I landed in the Forgotten City beside a cave. Inside the cave I found a large place that looks like the curvere back at the Barsburg church.''

The three other bishops reacted with confusion when Frau said he found a cuvere out here. Castor voiced his opinion about this by saying:'' Frau don't be ridiculous there has only been one cuvere back in District Seven and that is the place no one can replicate.'' Lance joined in the conversation as well:'' I agree with Castor, it is not possible for a second cuvere to be made outside the church as this is unheard of.'' Teito stood quietly listening to the conversation and wondered what on earth is a cuvere the bishops was talking about and asked:'' What exactly are you guys talking about and what's a cuvere?''

Labrador looked back at his three fellow bishops about whether or not is alright to tell Teito about the cuvere. Since Teito is the current vessel of the eye of Mikail he is allowed to know about confidential stuff of the seven ghosts; had it been anyone else they would have their memory erased. ''A cuvere is a sacred holy place located in the District 7 Barsburg church right behind the statue of Relikt. Teito it is important that you do not tell anyone about this information we only trust you about it.'' Teito made an understanding nod to the lavender haired bishop and promising he will keep quiet about this as Labrador continued his explanation.

''The purpose of the cuvere is a resting place for the original seven ghosts that stayed on earth a long time ago as we call them the Founders. This place can forever hold past memories of previous generations and we are responsible in recording our progress. Not only that it's because of the Founders they maintained the cuvere in good condition because there bodies came from heaven.'' Frau also added onto the conversation by revealing to Teito and his comrades about how to get inside:'' Listen Teito, the cuvere has a authorization code that allows only both the pope and any of the seven ghosts to enter. For the ghosts they have to present their scythes as identity codes and the pope by other ways.''

Teito just by processing this new information is astounded that a ancient place like the cuvere is that special and there is a second one beside Midgar is unnerving. Only a ghost could of made it but it sounds impossible there is another ghost not recorded in the bible. Teito then made up his mind and asked his mentor:'' Frau are you trying to tell us that there is some sort of secret ghost that we don't know about is actually real and you found out?''

Frau confirmed Teito's suspicion by saying:'' Yes, I mean to tell all of you once we are together that in the cave I have been to there is a secret eighth ghost located here right beside the ruins of Midgar and I think I know their name.'' The other bishops Lance, Castor and Labrador were shocked about what they were just told and the idea of a secret eighth ghost related to the seven in some way seems improbable but keeps on reminding them anything is possible. Castor broke out of his silence and stood up quickly to Fraus side and said:'' That is nonsense Frau we have always learned in the church that the Chief of Heaven created the seven of us to combat Verloren. Suddenly you found evidence of a being claimed to be an eighth ghost?''

Frau sighed in frustration when he wants to tell Castor he is not making this up to spook them and it is real:'' I am telling the truth Castor about finding a cuvere in the cave and that this means in this cuvere it is the resting place of a deity similar to us. All I can tell you that when I was still stranded at the forests there was a deep feeling inside me like Zehel was leading me to a presence. I think it is possible that Zehel sensed another kin nearby.'' However Teito being just as shocked as the other three bishops about this revelation spoke:'' But Frau in the Barsburg bibles they never once mentioned another ghost that exist and according to Schedal's Crusade, all seven ghosts fought a long battle against Verloren with Mikail and Raphael's help and the bible does not seem to be lying.'' Lance listened onto this conversation and Teito made a critical point that the bible does not reveal the existence of the seven ghosts supposed secret member and this reminds him that they do not their name yet:'' Wait a moment, do you happen to know what the name of this being is?''

Frau took the moment of thinking about the name of the secret ghost and remember back at the cave this name always pops up in alignment with the symbol. So Frau explained to the people in the room about what he knows: ''Yes I happen to know the name of the ghost since I didn't have the chance to finish reading all the description in front of the curve I caught mention of name it was called Leben.'' Castor being astounded at Frau's story about the existence of a new ghost is unnerving and he does not know what to make of this and surely if report this finding to Archbishop Jio he will know how this is possible.

Teito instantly recognized that name Leben from the book he read with Hakuren before the exam it made him connect the dots:'' Of course Leben is the book of myths surrounding Midgar on how they are said to be a god sent by the lifestream to watch over the humans and a death god and sending mortals near death to the afterlife and described their scythe to be so bright that they are a blue-green. Not only that the main deity the citizens worship is a goddess Minerva who was described as love loss and that she had Leben working under her as a guardian.'' Lance listening to Teito's information in this mythical deity is found to be conflicted about this sudden truth and just by the existence of Leben the eighth ghost made Lance think all he learned in the bible might be false or leaving out parts. _I can't believe this to think that for hundreds of years there has been another ghost residing beside the seven ghosts. Why did this not become recorded in the stories at Barsburg and could it be that the Chief of Heaven really did become involved in this revelation?_

However Castor who is processing all this crazy information about Leben who might be a death god related to the ghosts themselves is not heard of and are they also a fragment of Verloren too? Castor decided on what he needs to do now about Frau's facts as he said:'' Alright then it is best that we should start reporting back to the pope or Archbishop Jio about our location here in Midgar and the fact there is a secret ghost.'' Lance immediately declined to Castor about contacting the church right now. "About that, I am afraid to tell you glasses that we cannot contact the pope or Jio about this and should avoid any interactions with anyone.'' Castor glanced at the curly haired bishop on why Lance objected to this when this could prove useful until he heard the real reason:'' The reason why I am telling you not to call the church is because the four of us while you were someplace in Edge found out something that makes us realize where and what time period we really are.''

Labrador who was silent throughout this convertion revealed:'' Basically what Lance is saying is we are stuck in the past of one hundred and thirty eight years in the past and Midgar is the same ruins mentioned in the book and we might be reliving an event that is considered a myth but is in fact part of our history.'' This made Castor stopped what he is doing and analyzed what he was just told by Labrador and it makes sense now about the city name and now that they know better they should keep a low profile.

''So this means that the lifestream took us away in the middle of Teito's escape with Frau from the church and transported us not only in a foreign land but in the past. As a result of this we wouldn't, be able to use our passes because the chapels in this time are outdated.'' This made Castor even more stressed out about this situation he has been dragged to and why would the lifestream do this it does not make any sense until it hit him. ''Guys i think I have a general idea why we are here and that we might be asked to protect someone, Labrador you said that Aerith warned you about new arrivals coming to stop us I know who they are.''

The four people in the room waited for the brown haired bishop to say what he knows and was a unexpected response:'' The arrivals who were said to stop us from helping Avalanche are the Blackhawks including Ayanami. They most probably were sent in the past like us by something not the lifestream.''

* * *

Meanwhile back in the present day District Seven Barsburg, Hakuren had only just negotiated with the woman Alexis who said that she could get Hakuren to where Teito is by one condition. Alexis passed the locket to the blond haired boy as she revealed to him by whispering:'' The reason why this locket needs to be given to bishop Lance is because he is a member of the seven ghost known as Relikt. This device would come of importance to him and the others should need it to get out from where they are not until the finished there task laid out for them.'' Hakuren became anxious by the truth of Lance is in fact Relikt and that if this is true then bishop Frau, Castor and Labrador are ghosts as well.

Kyle who stood behind Hakuren wondered what it is that was being told to him and the pink fyolong. Alexis finished whispering to the boy and announces:''It has been decided about what happens now only the two of you can go to where the group is but I have to ask Kyle to stay behind at the church for his own safety as well exploring the library.''

Kyle looked annoyed at this announcement protested this state:'' What why am I staying here I would like to go along with Hakuren and the dragon to see Teito.'' The bird Nero just hit at Kyle's shoulder in disapproval just as Alexis pointed out:'' No, I do not think going with Hakuren Oak will be a good idea when meeting with Teito Klein since you do not know him that well and are just acquaintances. While Hakuren here is his partner in the examination and is considered a friend so Teito will react better with him.'' Nero looked at the red haired woman as if her words are harsh but is the truth and hopes Kyle will accept this.

Kyle realized what she said is right and because of his reaction with Teito during the exam of picking on him for running low on zaiphon he was not his friend and just an acquaintance and accepted this with pride. ''I understand what you mean I'll just stay at the church's safe places for a while until the military are gone from this area.'' Alexis nodded at the wise decision and ordered Hakuren along with Mikage to follow her into the basement of the cottage while Kyle said good luck to Hakuren and whatever he is doing he will come back with Teito safely. Hakuren felt uneasy as he followed Alexis downstairs and saw what seems to be a magic circle in the centre of the room drawn in a strange blue substance. Alexis said:'' Now be careful Hakuren and Mikage this spell to go to Midgar will not be easy thing to make and requires a lot of my magic to produce. A word of warning when you get there do not expose yourself to the public and be careful not to make any changes to the time period.'' Alexis went to the table in the basement that is a bag of supplies needed like food, campuses and a bascules that she gives to Hakuren on his task. Hakuren nodded in understanding about her warning and that despite him not liking woman he has to find her tolerable and believed her about what's to happen as he gulped and was made to stand in the circle.

''Now shall we begin?Good luck on bringing the others back home and be careful of what you will find there it might have dangerous dragons and beasts there but the people living outside Midgar wield magic orbs called materia so be careful.'' Then the red haired female raised her arms as blue zaiphon as well a green light appeared around the room as she is casting a spell for time travelling and is cast at the circle making Hakuren disappear from the room. Alexis stood still for a moment when the light dies down and she collapsed on her knees just when a blond haired man caught her in time. ''Nero you transformed back into a human how I missed the old times.'' The blonde haired man had violet eyes in his features. Nero scolded his friend for her rash decision:'' Alexis you should not cast a complex spell like this too often.'' Alexis smiled in a kind manner at the only person in the room as she said:'' I know the risks of doing this but I only wanted to make it up to bishop Lance for what I have done to him in his past when he was a child and I had to stand by while he was abused and making his pain go away by erasing his memory with that and costing him his relationship with his parents.''

* * *

While the group is still talking in the bar, there was a new event taking place in Rufus Shinra's place where the turks Reno and Rude were attacked by the Silver Haired Men with their leader Kadaj came uninvited. The short silver haired boy walked into the room where Rufus is confined to the wheelchair there was the badly injured Reno and Rude on the floor with bruises on them showing they fought with Loz and Yazoo. Rufus expected the visit eventually from Kadaj as he remained calm to wait what the boy has to say to him. Kadaj stood in front of the disabled man when he spoke:'' Boy, do I hate liars.''

'' I apologise this time you can take the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless.'' Said Rufus Shinra to the enemy in a calm way that masks what he is really thinking. Kadaj who was turned around while talking continued his speech:''Is that right?'' Rufus swears on his word it was true until Kadaj brought out two bloodied identity cards with a man and women on it. The man is the leader of the Turks Tseng who had black hair and is a descent of Wutai while the girl is blond who is called Elena.

The white hooded president of Shinra tilted up at the sound of cards being thrown asked why Kadaj do such a thing to torture his men when the other replied:'' We needed mothers power and we need her.'' ''Reunion is that what it's about?'' Kadaj turned to look back to the person in a carefree manner by saying:'' My brothers and sisters who all share mothers cells will all ensemble and together take revenge on the planet but you know someone hidden the guest of honor.'' Rufus replied back to Kadaj wondered about invitation only for Kadaj to interrupt claiming that his mother did so much for him and that they should be grateful for her power but have no idea where she could be.

''After all we are just only remnants of mothers legacy. Until we find her we can't be whole again and geostigma is not enough for it.'' Rufus asked him what he means by this to be met with a calm expression:'' Oh but sir surely you've noticed?'' The leader of the silver haired trio began to walk closer to Rufus and kneeled down in front of him. Rufus at first did not get what the remnant was doing but paid attention when his mind played tricks on him as Kadaj slowly lifted his head up as his image switched. The other appearance that Rufus caught a glimpse of was a long silver haired man that reached past his shoulders and wearing a military outfit from Shinra in leather revealed a bright green cat slitted eyes. At the moment of this revelation brought Rufus to a standstill as he realized what the remnant just changed into. It was the infamous son of the calamity, _Sephiroth_ the enemy of Shinra and the rest of the heroes Avalanche.

* * *

 **Note: This is another update for my story about the bishops and a couple of people are doing. In the chapter it shows us that from what Frau discovered in the cave of a cuvere and a eighth ghost is something that Lance, Castor and Labrador never heard about til now with Teito being confused why this figure is not in the Barsburg bible but is in the Midgar myths. Later in the story, the 8th ghost Leben will be expanded upon when Frau takes the other bishops to the cuvere to learn about this mysterious ghost.**

 **Warning!Those of you who have not read far into the 07 Ghost manga there will be some spoilers on certain characters about Ayanami and the origins of the Seven Ghosts being talked about in this story.**

 **So far in the chapter we are slowly learning about Leben the eighth ghost in the land of Midgar, most importantly how were they created hundreds of years ago during the time of the Founders and why did the Chief of Heaven keep them a secret from the others until later? In the myths they mentioned that Leben serves under the Lifestreams goddess Minerva and this fact is also true but will go in depth later. Whether or not Minerva has ever spoken to Verloren in the past will be mentioned and how she took command of Leben.**


End file.
